


A Slight Misinterpretation

by armnin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Lot of Gay, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), M/M, NSFW, lets pretend bruce didnt just fly away on an untrackable aircraft, like a lot, tony being a nosey jealous shithead tbh but we love him for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armnin/pseuds/armnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is noticing the strengthening friendship between Thor and Steve and, although he'd never admit, is feeling pretty jealous. (and by pretty I mean immensely)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A strengthening Bond (much to Tony's demise)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so i watched age of ultron and it totally just swooped me back into my 2012 avengers obsession stage (sound the alarms) and i was l barely a third into the movie before i got the idea to write this so i hope u all enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve lives in the tower temporarily while searching for a place in brooklyn to rent. tony tries to use this ti his advantage but instead freaks out and gets drunk off his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized i didnt have a summary or notes on chapter one omg im so sorry! the first chapter is a little messy and hard to follow and i realized that after making chapter 3 so i apologize! it gets clearer to read i promise~~ please leave any comments if u have an opinion or just want to say hi!   
> WARNING: i dont have a beta so theres bound to be mistakes in here no matter how many times i read over this so for that i apologize! thank u for reading!!! <333

     Tony began noticing it before that Ultron jerk went and tried to destroy the whole damn world, but it wasn't painfully apparent until afterwards. First it was the smaller amount of space between them, then it was the small jokes, and then it was the damn compliments and prolonged glances and flirtatious smiles. It made Tony sick, I mean, who wouldn't find the growing bond between Steve and Thor absolutely repulsive, right? .....Okay, so maybe there's some jealousy mixed in there but if Tony ever admitted it, he'd be dead. No, scratch that, his dead ass ghost self wouldn't even think about verbally admitting that he was slightly jealous of Thor's budding relationship with the all American dream. Tony nearly laughed at himself when he thought of the word slightly, even _he_ was willing to at least mentally admit this new found jealousy was way more than slight, and he sure as hell wasn't a ghost. 

     After the Ultron incident, everyone went their separate ways again. This was how the group always dealt with  a big fight against the great forces of evil: stick together, fight like a bat out of hell, win, then go on their merry ways until something bigger and badder shows up. This was another thing Tony would never admit,  but he hates splitting up. Of course he likes his alone time, and everyone else does too, but there was a distinct feeling of loneliness that Tony could never get used to. There's no arguing with Natasha, or cracking jokes at Thor's expense, or formulating some crazy experiment with Bruce. The lack of arrows and patriotism really highlighted the void that they left behind when they were all gone. Yes, there was Pepper and parties, and yes there was always J.A.R.V.I.S., but without the team around, things just didn't feel at  home. But apparently, that wasn't the same for the patriot and the demigod. 

     "Wait, what?!" Tony sputtered as he choked down a piping hot sip of coffee. Nick Fury chuckled to himself, "I knew you'd react that way. I was a little surprised myself, actually." Tony set his cup aside, crossing his arms as he stood across from Nick's  hologram. He, like always, decided to drop by out of the blue and pay Tony a visit to see how his next experiment was going; except this time, he settled for a projection instead of the real deal. Tony knew it wasn't out of interest but more out of concern since the last great creation of his nearly brought an end to the entire planet.

     "So, you're telling me that Steve actually went to Asgard to see Thor? Like, as in Thor just went "Hey Steven! Why don'teth you drop on byeth and payeth me a visiteth?" and Steve actually did it?!" Nick shrugged, "More or less, I assume. They are getting quite close to each other, that much was obvious. I think Thor has finally found someone he could really open up to." Tony scoffed, but his thoughts were so scattered he couldn't think of a smart ass reply. 

     "Well, I'll let you find out more for yourself. Give Steve a call, maybe Asgard has some good phone service up there and the three of you can video chat." 

     Tony was becoming more and more frustrated as the day continued. " _Maybe Asgard has some good phone service up there and the three of you can video chat._ " Tony said` aloud in a high pitched mocking voice repeatedly every hour or so once Nick ended the conversation.

*

     If Bruce hadn't decided to drop by and visit Tony, the billionaire's liver would have definitely shut down from all the alcohol he wanted to drown himself in. He wanted to drink so much that he'd forget his name, and most importantly, Steve.

     "I don't care about Thor n' Steve's stupid friendship, I mean, why should I? So what, they're best pals! I'm sure Steve is having a blast braiding flowers into Thor's hair as we speak!" Tony's words began to slur together, his voice growing louder much to Bruce's expense. "It's normal to be jeal-" 

     "I'm not jealous!" Tony yelled, his balance wavering as he tried to tower over Bruce on the tips of his toes. "Okay there, Tony. Just calm down and _sit_ down." Bruce stressed the word sit as he pushed Tony into the armchair behind him. He sighed, running his hands over his face and into his hair before looking back at Tony. "You and Steve obviously have a strong relationship, one that's definitely...odd. It would make sense that you're feeling a little jealous since you're in _constant_ need of attention-" Tony mumbled something, his eyelids fluttering as he reached for another glass of alcohol. Bruce clicked his tongue, "Nu uh uh, no more for you little guy." he leaned over Tony and pushed the glass out of his reach. Tony argued, or at least tried to, but it sounded more like a mix between mumbling and crying.

     "Is not fair! Stev's 'sposed to be MY bestest fr'nd!" it was remarkable how quickly his English deteriorated. "Steve's aloud to have other friends than you, Tony. Also, you're not the nicest friend all the time, you know. You can be pretty....arrogant...and rude, and obnoxious, and loud, and annoying, and sometimes you do this _really_ aggravating thing where you-" Tony cut him off with a high pitched whine and a shake of his entire body instead of just his head. "Okay, okay! I get it!" Bruce laughed under his breath, sitting down across from the drunken playboy. "In all honesty, I think you have a little bit of a crush on him." Tony's mouth dropped open in shock and his eyes widened; his face already blotched from the alcohol got even redder now. "I MOST CURTAINLY DO NOT!" 

     "What's all this talk about curtains?" asked Pepper as she whisked across the room from the entrance. "Tony's got a crush on Steve but he won't even admit it when he's drunk off his ass." Pepper scoffed, almost completely uninterested. "Are you just now realizing that?" were her final words as she grabbed something from the coffee table and left the way she came. Bruce smiled triumphantly as he looked back at Tony, "See? Everyone knows! Well...Maybe not Steve, he's pretty oblivious with this kind of thing, lucky for you." Tony smashed his face into his hands, hunching over with a loud groan. "I don't wa-nt a piece of 'is American pie! I don't  'ven like pie!" Bruce scrunched his eyebrows together, "Yes you do! You eat it all the time!"

     By 2:07 AM, Tony was out like a light and Bruce would have knocked him out if he didn't go to sleep by now. Not that he didn't have bigger things to worry about, but thinking about the whole crush situation was really getting to his brain. " _Iron Man and Captain America....huh..._ " Bruce murmured to himself, pondering the thought of Steve and Tony actually dating. They already kind of act like a married couple, so what would really change? Would anything change? Besides the obvious mushy couple things, would it change The Avengers? He glanced over at Tony, whose face was squished up against the armchair in the most unattractive way possible; drool was dripping slowly from his mouth in translucent filaments.  _What a catch he is, right?_

*

     Steve was back from his Asgard visit and Tony was desperate. He didn't hesitate at all to dial the number of Steve's sad excuse of a phone. Steve was given one of those old hard as rock Nokia phones; partially as a joke and also because a touch screen phone sitting in his back pocket would shatter the instant his 240 pound muscly heap of a body sat down. Tony was hungover and drowsy, digging the palm of his hand into his eyes (despite all the times Pepper has argued that his bad habit of doing so would damage his vision some day). The phone rang for about 30 seconds before it went to voice mail. "-ogers, please leave a message at the be-BEEEEEEEEP."

     Tony sighed, dropping the phone to his lap. Whoever helped Steve set up his voice mail didn't do a very good job, it was probably Thor. A scowl slowly crept its way onto Tony's features as he thought of the big blond brute. Of course he didn't hate the guy, he actually liked him a lot, but this petty crush of his was making it harder not to feel jealousy every time he pictured the demigod in his head. Just then, an 8bit version of the national anthem started blasting from Tony's phone. He almost threw the damn thing trying to catch it in his grasp as quickly as possible. "Hey cap, you ever gonna change that treacherously embarrassing voice mail of yours?" Steve made a quiet noise of bewilderment, "What? What's wrong with it?" Tony couldn't keep the smirk out of his tone, "Nothing! Just jokin' with ya buddy." 

     Steve was silent for a few moments, obviously catching onto the other's sarcasm. "Hey come o-" 

     "So, I heard you had a visit with the great big guy in the sky." Steve laughed, "I didn't meet God, Tony, not yet." Tony rolled his eyes, "I meant the big oaf in the red cape, Christian boy." Steve clicked his tongue in a way of shaming Tony for his abrupt rudeness, "Oh, yes! I was only there for three days but it felt so much longer. The technology there is insane, everything is so beautiful!... but it's even more confusing there than it is here. I think you would love it there, Tony, you gotta go sometime!" Steve was ecstatic now, apparently he really enjoyed hanging out with his new best friend. "Oh!" Steve started up again, sounding as though he just remembered something. "I...got something for you- from Asgard, I mean. I don't know when I'll be able to give it to you but-"

     "How about next week? Hell, why not this week? Tomorrow, even." Steve made a muffled noise of confusion, "Wh-Tony, I haven't even officially settled down yet! I still have to find a good place to rent in Brooklyn so I can stop mooching off of S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. I really do miss you and the team, but I need to learn how to tie my own shoes, you know? I'm pretty accustomed to the futu- _Present_ , so there's no excuse for me to not have a steady home now." Tony's smile only grew wider, "Great! That's great actually- you can stay here with me, free of charge. Until you get your own place, I mean. I'm sure my party guests would love your company, the ladies love big beefcakes like you." Steve didn't sound convinced.

     "Tony, I really appreciate it, especially coming from you. You're the last person I'd expect an act of kindness from." Tony could hear the joking tone in his voice, but Steve was probably being at least a little truthful, "-But I just can't accept something like that. I don't want to burden you-" Tony scoffed, "You think your perfect pretty boy ass is gonna burden me? I'- Okay, first of all that sentence didn't come out as intended, but that's beside the point. I've got a tower worth billions, trillions even, with plenty of room for one hundred Steve Rogers. One wouldn't be an issue." Steve still had some fighting in him, attempting to make a counterargument. "Stevey boy, I'm offering. I sure as hell wouldn't invite you over if I didn't want to, since when have I been known to be that nice?" 

     Tony could practically hear the wheels turning in Steve's head from the other end of the line as he thought of the offer. "Okay, fine. I'll take your invitation- but only for a little while! Definitely no longer than a month." 

     "Three months." Tony shot back. Steve gaped at the voice coming from his phone, "Three?! Man, you must be one lonely guy." Steve meant it as a joke, but it was more than true and it set Tony's confidence back a few notches. "Yeah, well, I've got plenty of company as it is so if you don't want to stay, fine by me." The mood changed instantly, the line going silent for a few moments. "No, no I'd love to stay, Tony. Thank you for inviting me, I really miss all that Stark technology that I don't understand whatsoever." Tony felt a little less tense now, "I'll have Pepper book you a flight." Steve sighed, "Tony, I'm in Uptown, I could just get a few cabs," Steve knew there was no arguing over transportation with Tony Stark, so he gave up as soon as Tony mentioned a private jet. 

*

     Tony was so excited about meeting Steve again that he didn't actually plan how it would go about. Once Steve entered the Tower, him and Tony just kind of stared at each other. It was extremely awkward and Pepper was judging Tony so hard with her eyes as she stood next to Steve. "Well, Welcome to Stark Tower, Steve. We're glad to have you back, such a nice guy." she leaned in a little closer and lowered her voice, "Honestly, I don't know why you agreed to this." Steve let out a small chuckle, more so because he didn't know what else to do. Tony was glaring at her now as if saying "Don't you dare make this worse than it already is." 

     "Take his bags to my floor." Tony ordered as he tried to walk to Steve in a calm and collected manner. Steve was startled as a few bots quickly rolled in front of him and took his belongings before rolling away with them. Tony was now standing just a few feet in front of Steve, taking in his appearance a little too obviously. "Tony, I missed you," his voice trailed off a little as he held a hand out. Tony shook it, not letting go as early as a normal handshake would permit. "Of course you did, this is me we're talking about."  _Tony you're going to make him regret ever making this decision if he isn't already!_ Tony scolded himself mentally. Steve looked away from Tony's slightly intense gaze, observing the tower as if it was his first time being here. 

     "Party tonight, a little bit of a welcoming if you want to see it that way." Steve perked up a little, "Really? Thanks, Tony. When's it start?" Tony glanced at his gold watch just as the elevator opened and  dozen people poured in. "Now, actually." Steve was greeted by overly excited women in long satin gowns. Tony eyed them as he cued the music to play. "Drinks, anyone?" he asked as a few more service bots started setting out drinks on every solid surface of the large hall. Not even ten minutes later and the place was filled with boisterous laughter, extravagant suits, and even more extravagant dresses. Food trays were being carried throughout the room by servants and the music grew louder as Tony maneuvered his way to the bar. 

     "Grab a drink, will ya cap?" Tony raised his own glass as he took a seat next to Steve. The young-errr...  _older_ man smiled sheepishly. He was usually not one to shy away from at least one drink, but he definitely was more confident when the rest of The Avengers were by his side rather than just Tony along with over a hundred strangers. Tony pushed a glass of something, he wasn't sure what, towards Steve. "Drink up, it's good for you." he took a gulp from his own drink, waiting for Steve to do the same. He took a small sip, scrunching his face at the bitter flavor before taking another. "Good, right?" Steve chuckled lightly, "I guess it's as good as alcohol can ge-Ah!" his sentence was cut off by a short and soft yell of surprise as a couple of young women crashed into him. "See, I told you! Captain America's here, what are the odds?" one of them said in a low divine voice, the kind you hear stereotypical rich women use at dinner parties. The other one leaned against Steve rather affectionately, spilling a few drops of her wine as she giggled. "Oh, how handsome you are, huh? Even more so than in the pictures on the news and all!" 

     Steve was blushing a little, holding his hands up as a calming gesture. "Hello, baby dolls, you two look awfully lovely yourselves." the each of them giggled loudly, practically drowning out the music. Tony took another shot, grimacing from the affection rather than the bitter beverage. Of course he knew women were going to throw themselves at Steve, some men too, but it didn't mean he'd enjoy it. Tony couldn't think of anyone that wouldn't feel at least a little charmed by the built, beautiful, 40s slang speaking blondie. He sure as hell was a little more than charmed, unfortunately. He lost count of how many shots he downed as his mind swirled to the depths of worry and jealousy. _Why would Steve ever fall for a guy like me, huh? I'm nothing like Peggy, if that's her name. If anything, Steve's still caught up on her...There's no way he'd love a guy like me.  Maybe he'll go find himself a nice church girl, not an alcoholic athiest with a serious ego problem. God, what was I thinking?! Inviting him over here as if I'd get a chance with him-_

"Tony? Tony...Are you okay?" Tony snapped out of his thoughts, mindlessly dripping a shot of scotch down his chin. "Wh-Oh, me? I'm fine, just peachy!" it took him a few seconds to realize the ladies were no longer latched onto Steve's side like parasites. "Where'd those girls go? They were pretty cute, I'm sure you'd be able to get both of em' in one shot." Steve looked a little disgusted, "Tony! I'm not like that, you know that by now," he crossed his arms, knowing better than to let Tony's words get to him, especially when they were being fueled by alcohol. "I told them I wasn't interested in a relationship right now after one of them invited me to a stay at a hotel." Tony didn't take into account that Steve wouldn't even _want_ to be in a relationship, and quite frankly it made him feel even worse. "Oh...Well, there's plenty more if you change your mind." was his only reply. 

     Steve stayed at Tony's side at the bar for the rest of the night, shoulders tense and eyes watching over Tony as he took down shots like they were tic-tacs. The party started to subside around 2 AM, just about everyone drunk off their asses and passed out on the furniture; some people were even laying on the cold marble floor. Tony reached for another shot, the bartender a little more hesitant now in fear of being accused of killing a man due to liver failure. Steve held his hand up, "That's enough for tonight, thank you." the bartender looked relieved, nodding hisnhead and moving on to attend someone else. "Wh...Wherz th' alchall goin??? Whers my drnk?" Tony's words were nearly beyond comprehension. Steve was tired and bored, nearly falling asleep if it weren't for the music still blaring. 

     "It's quitting time, Tony." he made a whining sound that was muffled by the crook of Steve's neck as Tony fell forward from his bar stool. Steve tensed, holding his hands up as if touching Tony would cause a bomb to go off. "Uh, Tony..." Tony mumbled something that might have not even been English, burrowing his head deeper against Steve until his head slouched onto his chest. "Mmmm, s' comfy." he murmured, his hands dragging the collar of Steve's shirt down. "Alright, it's definitely bed time." Steve stood up, bracing his arms around Tony firmly before hauling the nearly asleep man over his shoulder.

    Steve had to ask directions to Tony's room from J.A.R.V.I.S. who led him the way while making witty comments on Tony's drunken state. When the doors slid open to reveal Tony's room, the place looked big enough to house six families. Steve nudged aside a few beer cans with his foot, stepping over discarded  AC/DC shirts and dirty underwear to get to Tony's bed. It was huge, and Tony looked minuscule  compared to it once Steve finally set him down. He watched Tony for a few minutes as his eyes finally stopped fluttering and his breathing slowed down. He felt a sense of warmth wash over him, and he didn't realize how cute the younger man could be when he wasn't, well, awake. Just as Steve thought this, a long string of drool slowly descended from Tony's open mouth. _Okay....maybe not that cute._

Steve leaned himself onto the bed gingerly, trying as best he could to take Tony's shoes off without causing too much disruption, although it didn't look like he'd wake up any time soon. Once he got his shoes off, he leaned over Tony to help him out of his suit jacket and tie. Then came the belt, and after that Steve started unbuttoning Tony's pants before he realized he's done enough. His face felt hot as he got off the bed. He decided to fold Tony's jacket and place the shoes neatly at the foot of his bed. Once he was done with his handy work, he gave Tony one last look of adoration before turning to leave.

     "St-ay with me." Tony choked out, barely audible from where his face was buried into silk bed sheets. Steve spun around, surprised to see Tony's eyes looking right into his. "I'll let you rest-"

     Tony mumbled something before slowly and clumsily lifting himself to a sitting position. He held his hand out towards the soldier, "Come 'ere." he commanded in a drowsy voice. Steve slowly walked towards the bed with caution. 

     As soon as he was close enough, Tony took a tight hold of his shirt and attempted to drag Steve down onto the bed next to him. Steve sighed, "Tony..." Tony's eyes were barely open as he frowned up at Steve. "P-Please,"

     Steve exhaled deeply, "That's the first time I've heard you say that, this must be rare." Tony pleaded with his eyes, which were looking rather bloodshot and a little scary. "Fine, fine...Just...go to sleep, alright?" Steve gave in, gently nudging the drunk over so that he could actually lay on the bed. As soon as he was settled, Tony's arm latched around Steve's torso and his head lay flat on his chest. He was out like a light within seconds. "Goodnight, Tony." Steve murmured, lying awake for about a half hour before drifting off into his own sleep.  

     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it was a mess the next chapters are better i swear!


	2. Opposites Attract (and by attract I mean argue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a recap of last night and green protein shakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! im really thankful for the comments and feedback so feel free to comment! also i realize that my first chapter may have been a little hard to follow and it was rushed in some places so i am doing my best to work on a good pace to write at so that it is easier to understand! thank u all so much for reading omg~ alsooooo *leans in close and whispers* do u guys wanna see some thor/steve related situations or just keep it 100% stony ??? im fine either way so i wanted to get an opinion from the viewers reading this, i must give the people what they want!

     Tony awakened with an excruciating hangover (as per usual). The silk sheets clung to  his calves and back uncomfortably and it felt like his heartbeat was pounding in his head. Tony squinted his eyes, trying to adjust to the light, until he realized his room was almost pitch black due to curtains that he rarely pulled back. He sighed, pinching the area between his eyes with his hand to subdue the pain there that was coming from the inside. By the time he came around to checking the time on his phone, it was 2:31 PM. He's done worse, so he shrugged it off and slowly climbed out of his bed. That's when sudden realization hit him like a boulder, along with a few wane scraps of memory from last night. 

     There was drinking, that much he remembers. There was people, lots of em'. There was long gowns and, oh yeah, those women that were talking to Steve. Jealousy washed over him, "Welp, Stevie must have been busy last night, then." Tony said in a mater-of-fact way, trying to act as if he didn't care even though there was no one else in the room to convince but himself. 

     "Oh, fuck-" Tony felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, rubbing at it with his palm even though it wouldn't help the merciless migraine he had. He fumbled in the dark until he found the bottle of Tylonel, emptying nothingness into his hand. He cursed under his breath, flinging the empty bottle somewhere into the dark void of his room. He sat back down on the bed, running through what little memories he had of the party. He already mentioned the girls, but who else was there? He remembers taking way too many shots, his liver must be screaming right now. He remembers...Steve. Steve was sitting next to him...was he there the whole night? He went with the girls, didn't he? Wait- 

    _"I told them I wasn't interested in a relationship right now,"_

Ah yes, he remembers now. The single sentence that totally destroyed Tony's confidence in getting anywhere past friendship with the golden boy. Tony was never one to give in so easily, he always won, but something about Steve just made all of Tony's tactics feel so useless. With anyone else, he'd have already had a one night stand and moved on with his life while J.A.R.V.I.S. guided whoever he bedded out the door while they were still wrapped in bed sheets. Obviously that didn't happen with Steve, especially since Tony would have felt it.  _Wait...Would I bottom-_

     Tony's thoughts were interrupted by Pepper's voice, "Tony, wake up already! I've called you seven times now...Is he even listening? He's still sleeping, isn't he?" her voice sounded like it was directed towards someone else as it flowed through the intercom on the wall. "He drank a lot last night so..." it was Steve. Tony leaped from the bed, much regretting it as pain shot through his head and ricocheted off his skull. He was dizzy, but managed to get to the intercom. He leaned against the wall, pressing the button on the com with his shoulder. 

     "Sleeping Beauty has awoken." 

     "Tony! Get out of that room of yours and eat something. You need some brain food so you can read through the latest contract with- oh, what's that corporations name? Dammit, I can't remember...It's written in the contract that _you_ should have read and signed off hours ago." Tony waved his hand nonchalantly, "Pepper dear, don't worry about it! Since when have you known me to screw up on something as easy as a _contract_? he quickly realized his error. 

     "Wait, don't ans-" 

     "Hmm, maybe that time you allowed that anti-drug campaign to use that picture of you drunk off your ass at the Noble Peace Prize award assembly? It took months to clear your image! Not that it's ever been very....Oh, whatever, I've made my point." Tony could heard Steve's gently chuckle from somewhere in the background. "Hey, did that campaign happen to sell any calendars? I'd love to have one with that picture in it, maybe it'd be the one for the month of my birthday." 

     "Well, I did pose for a nude calender in the 80s once and I think I still have a few lying around somewh-" Pepper made an exasperated sigh, "Tony, please don't traumatize Steve like that, he's the only person keeping me sane when I'm living with _you_." 

*

     Tony eventually left the comforting darkness of his room, making his way slowly but surely to the kitchen. Well, one of the kitchens, Tony doesn't even know how many there are in the entire building; he settled for the one on the same floor as his bedroom. He fumbled through the medicine cabinet until he found a bottle of Tylenol, downing a few pills with a glass of water that was sitting on the counter. 

     "Thanks for getting your germs all over my water." Tony turned on his heal to face Steve, who was approaching him from the other side of the island counter. Tony smiled, downing the rest of the water and making an exaggerated sigh of contentment. Steve made a deepsigh under his breath, putting on a facade of anger even though they both knew he couldn't care less about the water. 

     "You eat yet?" asked Tony, opening the refrigerator and examining it before grabbing the protein shake he made a few days prier. He always made protein shakes when The Avengers were all together, but Tony got into the habit of making them even when the tower was vacant of the odd individuals. Steve took a seat on one of the bar stools, "I've already eaten breakfast and lunch, Tony." Tony glanced over his shoulder to examine Steve's disappointed expression. Dear God, he was pulling one of those shaming looks that mothers give to their children when they get caught doing something they're not supposed to like stealing a cookie from the cookie jar or plotting mass destruction of the universe, minor details. 

     "You try getting up at the ass crack of dawn with a migraine that could wipe out a small village." Tony grumbled as he took a gulp from his shake. 

     "Yeah well I did't drink enough shots to drown flood a small village either." Steve shot back, smiling triumphantly at his witty reply. Tony smiled, "I've rubbed off on you," he paused for a moment, reflecting on his words. "Metaphorically speaking of course, not...physically...Oh God, did I do anything weird last night?" 

     "Well, you did start flirting with me and then tried to put a few hundred dollar bills in my underwear." Tony's eyes widened and his face slowly contorted into an expression of pure horror. 

     "It's not my fault you've got the build of a stripper on steroid-" Tony was quick to defend himself, but in all honesty he was just just digging a deeper grave. Steve began laughing, holding his hands up to cut Tony off mid sentence. 

     "I was kidding! I just sat at the bar with you while you drank yourself into a coma. You didn't stop until past two in the morning, but...It was kind of my fault because I didn't stop you either," he rubbed at the back of his neck, looking down. Of course he would take something that was completely Tony's decision and turn it around so it seemed like his responsibility. 

     "What happened after I blacked out? I don't remember shit." 

     "Language." 

     Tony made a deadpan expression at Steve as if saying _"Really?"_

Steve shrugged and smiled as if he couldn't help it, which made Tony kind of want to tackle him to the ground and punch him in the face. Except Tony would body slam Steve's chest and it would feel like getting thrown into a damn boulder. Then he thought of tackling Steve onto the ground and then they'd start making out or something and _Tony really needs to stop going off topic like this._

 "-nd then I had to carry you to your room, but I had no idea where it was so J.A.R.V.I.S. helped me with that. Then I just put you on your bed and you were out like a light." Tony tuned in half way though Steve's story. 

      "Wait, what are we talking about? Oh, right, last night...I must have had a strip tease in my seep or something because I could have sworn I had a suit on..." sudden realization hit Tony like a fist to the face; Hulk's fist, to be exact. "You are such a _mom_!" 

     Steve was instantly in a flustered panic, "No, I mean-Yeah, wait- No, I am not your mother! I just-I wanted you to be comfortable is all, you should thank me." Tony busted into laughter, mostly because if he didn't then the blush on his face would look more apparent. 

     "And then you...-" Steve cut himself off. It instantly gained Tony's attention, bringing his laughter to a halt. "What did I do. Don't tell me I showed you the nude calender, I wasn't kidding about that. I'd have to admit, it made some good birthday presents. Pepper doesn't appreciate the good things in life, I tell you." Steve smiled somberly, "It was nothing. You were out like a light is all." Tony felt there was more to the story but he wasn't one to press. _Hah, that's funny, who was he kidding?_

"Alright Cap, you're hiding something from me. What is it? Come on, spill the beans. Did they say that in the 40's? That sounds like a 40's thing." Steve's facial expression made it obvious that he was holding in a lie. If anyone was incapable of lying, it was Steve Rogers. 

     Steve rubbed at the back of his neck, looking down at the bare counter top. His eyes shifted to the off-green colored protein shake. "Um, well....Once you were settled in, I headed on my way out. That is, until you called me back and told me to sleep with you." Steve reluctantly looked up to observe Tony's expression. Well, his face was...expressionless. He was just kind of staring off into space. Was he that surprised? "Uh...Tony?" 

     Tony blinked suddenly, looking up at the other. "Did you take my last Tylenol pill? I thought I at least had one left but when I checked this morning it was gone." Steve wasn't prepared for Tony's reaction. What was he to expect? A devastated look of embarrassment, or a love confession? He felt disappointed but refused to explore the topic. 

     "You woke up past two in the afternoon, Tony. Also no, I didn't drink enough to get a hangover." Steve felt like he had no control over his speech, like he was putting up a brick wall between them with blunt words and bland expressions. One minute he's laughing and now he's...angry. Why? _No, don't ask why, it will only make things more complicated. No, fuck that, Tony didn't even care that they slept in the same bed together. He's probably disappointed that he didn't get to fuck some party goers and instead got stuck with me. Why am I so upset about this? If Tony isnt, then why should I be? Okay, so maybe that theory wasn't very reasonable, but it's better than tearing myself apart over something so small._

     Steve's mind was reeling, a big cluster of what if's and why's and blatant accusations.

     "So, did we do anything fun?"

     Okay, that's it. This is where Steve draws the line. He got up from his stool, opening his mouth to say something before closing it. Tony wouldn't say anything that he wanted to hear, just a fake facade of nonchalant carelessness that he's built around himself. Steve turned tightly on his heal, "I'm going for a jog." he said with a cold tinge to his voice.

     Tony said nothing, instead waiting for Steve to leave the room before allowing the worry, self  hatred, and frustration to take over. _Why was he like this?! Why did he have to act so...himself? No, this wasn't himself, this was something else. An act, a facade, a-No, this had to be him, right? It's how he always has been so why can't he just accept it? But...It gets in the way. If he wasn't like this, if he wasn't so closed off and arrogant, maybe he'd actually be in a healthy relationship with Steve. Instead he was standing alone in the kitchen with a damn protein shake that left a bitter taste in his mouth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter was short and probably a little weak in use of words and all but given my current circumstances i think i did okay! i will definitely really boost up next chapter so dont worry! ive been getting requests to publish a chapter asap and so i tried to do that while still keeping a decent story going. did i do okay? feel free to tell me! also if there are any requests feel free to comment and i will see what i can do! so that's that, get excited for the next chapter because i'll definitely make up for it, but it will take time so don't worry! i will keep updating, but some chapters will come later than others since i dont have any certain publishing system. thank u so much for reading!!


	3. Gym Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony has a mid life crisis before pepper talks some sense into him. gay porn magazines are mentioned in there somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully that made up for all the quick drama. you haven't seen anything yet so don't go sighing in relief now >:) *evil laughter* i hope i did okay omg feel free to comment!! enjoyyyy~

     Tony was tearing himself apart mentally, although he tried not to  acknowledge it completely. He knew it was there, that voice, pointing out everything he was doing wrong. It was nagging at him, yelling at him, telling him he needed to change and set things right with Steve before he got fed up and left without a home to go to. He imagined Steve packing his things up, if he even unpacked yet, taking off and returning to Upstate. Unless....Maybe that's what should happen. Maybe Tony should just change his mind and let Steve go back. He did tell him that it was his home before they went their separate ways. Did Tony pull him out of his comfort zone? 

     He didn't want that, but he didn't want Steve to leave, either. He didn't know how to voice any of this, how to just let Steve know that he cares about him. He was never good with sturdy relationships, that much was obvious to anyone who knew him. Yes, he has a few close friends, but when it came to a genuine love interest, it always crumbled. He couldn't think of a relationship he's had that he actually _felt_ something that lasted. Even when he dated Pepper, something just didn't feel right. Don't get him wrong, he loves Pepper dearly and would do anything for her, but being in an actual relationship with her wasn't something that felt right to him. 

     But...He couldn't tell Steve this. As far as Steve knows, they're just friends. Tony felt like a moron as the realization hit him. Here he is, feeling the pressure of the world crushing down on him, and Steve has no idea about any of this. God, why did Tony have to fall for Captain fucking America, of all people. Why couldn't he have settled down with someone less extravagant that actually had feelings for him beyond a difficult friendship. What kind of friendship was this, anyway? They clash more than they mesh, in all honesty. Hell, Tony doesn't even know what he did to upset Steve in the first place. 

     Tony took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he pressed the pads of his fingers to closed lids. _Calm down Tony, just calm down. Everything will be fine, Steve has no idea any of this is going on in your head so just forget about it and everything will run smoothly again. Whatever feeling this is will pass in a few days, hell, maybe even a few hours._ Wishful thinking never ended well for Tony, but that didn't stop him. He zoned back into his current situation, reading that contract. His eyes skimmed over the rest of it, reading only a few words here and there before losing total interest in it. Pepper did tell him to sign it, and knowing her she already read it beforehand. He quickly signed in all the places he needed to. "J.A.R.V.I.S., give this to Pepper." he held up the package of paper and allowed it to be taken away by a service bot. 

     Now would be where he leaned his head into his hands and eventually falls asleep at his desk. Which Tony was about to do until- "Mr. Stark, it has been three hours and twenty-one minutes since your guest left the tower. Do you want me to contact him?" Tony automatically assumed the worst, figuring the Steve was off having one night stand somewhere. Then he realized that Steve was most likely a virgin, and even if he wasn't, he didn't cope with situations the same way Tony did. He was probably at a gym, despite the tower having two. 

     "Give him some space, J.A.R.V.I.S., a big guy like him needs to blow off some steam every one and a while." 

       There was a few moments of silence, "It appears you are upset about something sir, would you mind telling me? I am quite the good listener." Tony huffed out a grim laugh, one that was barely considered a laugh and more just an odd grumble. 

     "No, but you could have some drinks ready for me by the time I get down to the bar." 

     "Sir, I recommend not coping with alcohol. I-Oh, it appears your guest has returned. He looks much more refreshed."  _At least that makes ones of us,_ Tony thought to himself hastily. He got up from his chair, stretching and popping a few joints in his back. Should he talk to Steve? Or just leave him be? He wanted to talk to Steve, to be around him and just enjoy his company, that's why he invited him over in the first place. 

     While Tony wanted to speak to Steve, he also was afraid to leave his office in fear of running into him. Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea. It definitely was rushed and Tony didn't even bother to think of how things would turn out between the two-

     The office door swung open, "Tony, we need to talk about Steve." Pepper closed the door behind her, walking towards Tony and pointing to his chair, "Sit." he complied, sitting back down into the chair he just stood up from. Pepper had that stern look in her eyes and strong hold in her jawline, meaning she means business and she means it now.

     "You like Steve and he likes you, so you need to tell him. You're never one to back down from a chance at getting some, but obviously you don't know how to cope with a _real_ relationship and I don't want Steve reliving what we had. I care about you and Steve, and I don't want to watch you two drift apart because of something so stupid." she was laying down the law whether Tony wanted it or not.

     "How do you know he likes me? Are you just saying that to boost my confidence or something, because I'll let you know my confidence is superb." everything he was saying was so out of tune with how he felt, and he knew that Pepper never just 'says' things when it comes to serious situations. She was getting to the point and she sure as hell knows more about it than Tony does. She sighed, sitting down at the chair across from the desk. Her eyes were looking straight into him, and Tony started questioning whether Pepper secretly had some mind reading abilities.

     She sighed sympathetically, "Tony...I can't do this for you. This isn't your business we're talking about, this is your life. This is your relationship with Steve, and whether you will admit it or not, he means a lot to you. I know you mean a great deal to him too, have you seen the way he looks at you? That's more than what you think it is." Tony was about to argue, but Pepper continued. "Why would you think he gets so upset so easily with you? Have you noticed _why_ he's upset?" Tony narrowed his eyes. 

      "J.A.R.V.I.S., did you show Pepper footage of the kitchen?" 

     "Indeed sir, Ms.Pots had asked for it, and I complied." 

     "Damn trader." Tony mumbled, receiving a sharp glare from Pepper. 

     "Don't do that eye thing, you'll give me goosebumps." 

     "See this is why Steve is upset with you! You completely ignore anything related to a serious relationship! You did this to me but I won't let you do this to Steve. I see potential. I actually see a _future_ in this for you guys, and I'm not going to let you throw it away because of your stubbornness-"

     That set Tony off just a little, his lips pursing and his breath hitching in his throat. "You think I want to be like this? Do you honestly think I would prefer things to be this way? I hate this, I hate me! I- I don't _hate_ me but...I don't know Pepper, okay? I just don't fucking know." he sat back, flinging the pen that he was fiddling with back onto the desk. His mind was surging, unable to piece anything together. _Even if Steve does like him back, how would the two of them even work as a couple? How would they handle situations together? What would happen if they broke up?_

Pepper stood up, walking around the desk to stand next to Tony. She placed her hand on his shoulder, waiting for him to look up at her. 

     "Tony, tell him you like him. Don't just throw yourself into it, talk to him a little first, lighten the tension. But please tell him...I know he likes you too, but I can't promise how he'll react to your confession. Just...no matter what happens, I'm always here for you, okay? I'm here for the both of you, and I will help you through this, but I'm only a crutch for support, the rest is on you." she gave him a gentle smile, patting his shoulder gingerly before quietly leaving the room. He really appreciated Pepper, more than he could ever say. He made a mental note to thank her later. 

*

     Tony found Steve's location through J.A.R.V.I.S., he was in the gym. _Does this guy ever give his muscles a damn break?_ Tony felt his nerves standing on end as he approached the gym. He could hear muffled noises of a punching bag being pummeled as he walked to the east of the the gym. It was huge, bigger than any local gyms, but in all honesty, Tony hardly used it. He turned the corner and saw Steve, his sweatpants clinging to his ass in the most obvious way possible. _Focus Tony._ Tony stayed a fair distance from Steve, examining him for about a minute before speaking up. 

     "You pretending that punching bag is me? If you want I can print out a picture of my face and tape it on there for you. Hell, I'll make a custom punching bag with my face on it. I'm sure that would fly off the shelves." Steve swirled around to face Tony, breath heavy from the excessive punching. Tony used all his will power not to stare at Steve's abdomen that was apparent through the damp white shirt he's wearing. Steve unbound his hands from the bandages, tossing them onto the floor. 

     "I...No, I wasn't imaging it to be you. I was just...thinking-"  
     "About us?" Tony asked suddenly, he could already feel the fuck up's that were bound to happen. Steve looked away, observing the floor as if it were far more interesting than the situation at hand. He looked back up after a few moments, his eyes unreadable to Tony, which was terrifying. 

     "Yeah. I...I need to tell you something, and I'm really scared that this will ruin everything but-"  
     "I like you." Tony blurted out. He wanted to speed up the conversation, to get past the awkwardness and move onto the moment he's been waiting for. _Did Steve like him back?_

Steve looked shocked to say the least, his cobalt eyes widening ever so slightly as his lips slowly parted. He looked like he was moving in slow motion, his cheeks reddening to where it was noticeable upon close inspection. He didn't look away this time, his eyes locked on Tony's. He walked towards him, just a few steps closer, before stopping. They were about five feet apart now. Tony felt like he was going to bust, but he kept his eyes on Steve. 

     "What kind of like? Like as a friend or... _Like like_?"

      The fact that Steve just said _like like_ had Tony second guessing his choice of romantic interest. 

     Tony took in a breath, "Like like." he confirmed. 

     This entire situation felt like a competition now. Steve's eyes were heavy on Tony and Tony wasn't one to back down. He took a step forward, trying to appear as calm and collected on the outside even though he was screaming on the inside. _Four feet_.  It almost looked like Steve was smirking with his eyes, which was totally unexpected. 

     "So...You still have one of those nude calendars you mentioned? I think I'd like one of those to hang on my wall when I get a new place." the smirk was on his lips now.

      _Three feet.  
_

Tony mirrored his smirk, "Maybe I'll even throw in the photo shoot I did for Brazzers." Steve tilted his head to the side, raising a brow to highlight the confusion.

     "Gay porn industry." Tony enlightening. 

     Steve looked astonished, a loud laugh erupting from his lips. It echoed throughout the room and it was music to Tony's ears. "You're crazy, Stark. You really are...something else, that's for sure." 

      _Two feet._

"You're one to speak. Do you know how much money you'd make working for a porno magazine? You'd outdo me in no time." Steve sputtered out a laugh that sounded absolutely ridiculous, but it was so genuine and adorable and Tony could feel his chest tightening. 

    _One foot._

"You're already talking about how much you want me to do you? Easy there, tiger." Tony would never admit how much the word Tiger had an affect on him. He would have never thought being compared to a fluffy striped cat would turn him on. Then again, he never thought he'd be telling Steve that he was featured in a gay porn magazine either.

     "Don't make me bare my fang-" 

     Steve's hands were on either side of Tony's head, gently holding his head in place as he joined their lips. It was frantic and needy and _God, Tony wasn't expecting this_. He felt Steve's tongue lining his lower lip, making a small noise of approval as he brought his hands up to Steve's shoulders. He inched his hand up Steve's neck, holding it there just as they broke apart. Steve's pupils were dilated and it made Tony lose all sense of common human decency. He went for another round, pressing his tongue into Steve's with more urgency than before. They were frantic but it wasn't sloppy and overdone, it was paced at just the right speed to give enough but not too much. Steve tasted like mint and protein shakes. 

     Steve separated their lips much to Tony's noise of disapproval. Steve smiled, his lids lowering over his eyes and dammit, Tony couldn't handle this. 

     "Tony," his voice was soft and kind and it certainly didn't match the lips that just shoved a tongue down his throat. "I'm sorry for getting so upset with you-" Tony shook his head, looking Steve dead in the eyes. 

     "No, this is my fault. I'm way too closed off and I need to learn how to be more open and...I'm really willing to make this work. I really, really want you, Steve." Tony inspected Steve's eyes for any passing look of doubt or regret, but he only saw compassion. God, he felt so sappy right now. Steve brushed their noses together, placing a quick kiss to Tony's lips again. 

     "I'll be with you every step of the way if you'll let me." 

     "Deal. Done. So done. Not with you, I meant the whole deal thing. It's sealed, I'm totally on this wagon." Tony was running his mouth a million miles a minute, Steve could hardly catch up.

     "I...I knew you liked me, I had this sense that you did, and it made me feel doubtful and scared because I liked you too, but I still felt like you wouldn't like me back even though it was so _obvious,_ "

     Tony scrunched his eyebrows together, "Bruce told me you were completely oblivious to this kind of thing." Steve laughed, shaking his head and smiling like a fool.

     "He lied." 

     "Asshole," Tony mumbled before he kissed Steve again. The kiss was slower paced and more focused, feeling every crevice and detail of each other's lips. He could do this forever, just kissing Steve's sweat-drenched self in the middle of the gym. _Okay, so maybe he couldn't kiss forever because he'd want to go further than this and it would drive him crazy._ His other hand ran down Steve's side, feeling the tense muscles that lay under the thin layer of damp cotton. He knew they weren't going to go all the way, not right now. Tony was all for fast paced sex, but that was also the kind of sex he had with people he'd never talk to again. This was different, he wanted to make it last and he wanted it to mean something. Also, he had no idea how experienced the captain was as far as sex went, if he was at all.

     Once the two were done making out like a bunch of damn teenagers, Tony left Steve to pack up his boxing supplies while he went to order something for dinner. Once he entered the kitchen, he felt a certain sense that he was being watched. 

     "I see you and Sir Steve have made up, Mr.Stark." Tony felt his face heat up, looking into the air as if J.A.R.V.I.S. would be there, looking at him with a smug grin. "Shut up and order something for dinner, I'm thinking Chinese." J.A.R.V.I.S. obligated, but not before fulfilling a last request.

     "Mrs.Pots also wanted me to inform you that she has said _I told you so_." Tony stopped dead in his tracks.

     "And how would she know to say that?" 

     "Let's just say...she asked and I told." Tony gaped.

     "The two of you are going to kill me someday, I swear. For all I know the both of you could be planning how to kill me this very moment." J.A.R.V.I.S. took a few prolonged moments to reply.

     "Now that would be spoiling the surprise." 

      " _J.A.R.V.I.S.!_ "

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOHOHOOOOOOO that was like a punch of gay in the face wasn't it ??? good. don't worry, the story isn't over yet! actually i have a lot more planned so buckle up kiddos. i hope u guys enjoyed it! i didn't forget about thor either, but he might not be mentioned until a chapter or so later (idk for sure yet tho! he might pop up next). im trying to establish a stronger relationship first before the jealousy /really/ sets in. also steve and tony are going to finally talk about this whole fiasco. i also didn't forget about pepper's stiletto stunt, i'll be sure to throw that in there soon too! thank u so much for reading i luv u guys!


	4. Establishment and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all (uh oh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized i could be saying jarvis instead of J.A.R.V.I.S. every single time i mention him so i'll be doing that! also im listening to stony playlists while i write this (ik ive hit an all time low) and i found out 'i wanna be yours' by the arctic monkeys fits perfectly with makeout scenes mmmmmyessss

     Tony was surrounded by unorganized heaps of papers; it's paperwork for some bio-mechanics partnership deal which happened to be what the contract was for. He didn't want to throw all the work on Pepper, so Jarvis was the next best thing, right? 

     "Jarvis," Tony started as he clumsily got up from the ground of his office. "I'm going to scan these papers and you can do the rest of the work, sounds good? Great." he didn't give the program a chance to reply as he stretched his back. It popped in a few places and made him feel like an old man. _Speaking of old men, does Steve experience any old people problems? Well...I guess not, besides that whole 'Back in my day," bullshit, considering his day was seventy five years ago._ Tony laughed at the thought of seeing Steve hunched over with a cane and dentures. 

    The billionaire was feeling a little antsy, sitting on the floor for 3 hours took a toll on him. He could spend this energy on Steve, but it's only been a few days since their newly established relationship and Tony didn't want to take things that far yet. Well, he wanted to, but he wouldn't if Steve wasn't ready. _Was Steve ready?_ I mean, of course he would let Tony know if he was... _right?_ When it came to kissing, Tony would only go as far as Steve did, making sure not to exceed any boundaries that weren't already crossed by the blonde. 

     Now whenever the two of them got in any minor feuds due to Tony making a joke at Steve's expense, it would lead to some harmless name calling, finalizing with a short make out session. Their relationship seemed to be going timid, but something still felt off.

     Tony felt a sudden uneasiness with the realization that they haven't really talked anything out yet. He felt comfortable with Steve and he knew they were definitely ready to date, considering all the bullshit they've been through together and put each other through, but they haven't had any couple-y talks, nothing to set the 'rules'. It's not like Tony's constant urge to push people away was cured, either. He wanted Steve around, he loved his company and especially his affection, but anytime they'd get into a sentimental moment, Steve's dead eyes flashed in Tony's mind. The eyes he saw when he had that damn nightmare shit thanks to Wanda's freaky ass powers. Tony tried not to think about it, and he certainly wasn't as shaken by it as he used to be, but it still got to him; sometimes worse than others. He didn't want to tell Steve this.

     The thing about the nightmare was that Tony felt, on some level, that is was true. That it has already happened and he's just living a prolonged flashback before he created the demise of his dead friends. He knew that it didn't happen, that it was all a facade, simply a fear, but it drilled into the back of his mind and left a hole for worry and anxiety to leak in. He felt himself panicking now, trying his best to suppress heavy breathing and just relax his muscles. He headed for the bar on the top floor, hoping that a drink or two would help him forget about it for a little while. 

     *

     Down the hatchet came drink number nine, leaving Tony's brain equal to a pile of mush. His muscles were certainly relaxed now as he slowly sank into a leather couch that lay on the indoor balcony of his entertainment room. The large glass paneled walls allowed Tony to overlook the sparkling night life of New York. All the flashing lights and constant flow of people bustling about gave him a soothing sense of comfort. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier....and heavier.....and _heavier._

_*_

Tony felt a small pinch of pain circling in his head, but it wasn't enough to really bother him. He opened his eyes, adjusting them to the dimmed room. He was still out looking the city, but something felt different. It was then he looked up and had a quality view of Steve's face from below where his head lay on the captain's lap. Tony stretched his arms, purposefully hitting his hands into Steve's face. It startled Steve, causing him to look down at Tony with a fake expression of shock, his frown quickly forming into a smile. 

     "Morning, sleeping beauty." Tony enjoyed this view very much, making no effort to get up as he nuzzled his face into Steve's shirt. "Oh, drink this while you're awake, it will suppress migraines if you drink enough." Tony turned his head, facing the bottom view of a glass of water. 

     "Mmm...I just have a little headache...nothing this nap won't fix." Tony mumbled softly, returning his face to Steve's shirt. It smelled like faint cologne and laundry detergent, a scent Tony would easily get addicted to. He felt a shift underneath his head as Steve raised his leg and lowered it as a way of nudging Tony. 

     "Come on sleepy head, just drink some water, it's good for you! I don't want you waking up with a migraine." Tony didn't move. Steve sighed, "Okay...Looks like I'll have to break out my tickling techniques." that opened Tony's eyes wide, the smaller man shooting upwards. His face collided with side of Steve's, causing the both of them to groan in pain.

     "Do you always kiss your boyfriends like this?" Steve asked, rubbing his jaw as Tony sat up, leaning his head against Steve's shoulder. 

     "Only if they try to tickle me." Tony replied, receiving a giggle from the other.  

     "Remind me to wear a helmet the next time I try that." Steve laughed, handing the glass of water to Tony. He gulped it down quickly, never really preferring water. He didn't drink water nearly as much as he should, instead opting for alcohol or protein shakes. 

     "Its beautiful." Steve said suddenly, looking though the glass panels out onto the city that was buzzing with more people than it was before Tony fell asleep. Tony placed the glass aside, leaning into Steve with his head nuzzled against the others neck. 

     Tony liked this whole cuddling thing they had going on, but the thought of not having an official talk about the relationship was returning. A voice inside his head kept nagging at him to talk about their relationship, anything just to make it feel official. He briefly thought of making Steve sign a contract, damn those things for getting into his head, he hated them. He opened his mouth to speak, closing it out of nervousness. Nervousness was a foreign feeling to Tony and he wondered how the hell Steve would get such a feeling to sprout within him just by sitting next to him. 

      "So...About our relationship...We should discuss this. Just, you know, talk about it." his words were spoken almost too quickly to understand, but Steve knew exactly what Tony was saying. He continued looking out at the city, moving his hand to wrap around Tony's shoulders. 

     "Yeah, I've been thinking that too. I didn't want to bring it up, knowing how you are with this kind of thing. I wanted to make sure you were the one to bring it up because that meant you were ready to discuss this...us, I mean." Tony greatly appreciated Steve's consideration, wondering how someone so opposite of himself would want to be with him. He tried not to question it, accepting Steve's love would be something Tony needs to trust and stop doubting if he wanted this to work. 

     "Well, first things first, how long does going steady last? Like...When will you be comfortable to go..farther in our relationship? Not that I'm just thinking of fucking you-Or...you fucking me? Oh god, Steve, how are we going to do this? I mean, I usual-" Steve sat up, turning to face Tony, a grin on his face. 

     "Tony, calm down, we'll figure all that out as we move along, you know? I can't just pull out a calender and sex schedule. This is stuff we just have to figure out ourselves...right?" Tony felt completely dependent in Steve's words, until he finished it all with a question. 

     "Don't ask me, this is new! I mean...It's new to you too, you haven't been in a relationship since-" he cut himself off,  _shit._ Tony, along as everyone else, knew Peggy was always a _very_ sensitive subject for Steve. No one ever brought it up, not knowing how deep the cut still was. Steve's smile lingered, his eyes looking a bit more somber, drilling guilt into Tony. Steve noticed the look of guilt on Tony's face, leaning close to him and pecking a soft kiss on his lips. 

     "It's fine, Tony, I've moved on in the sense that I've come to terms with it and accepted it, but it took years. I still care dearly for Peggy, she's one of the most important people in my life, but that doesn't mean I can't like you. She wouldn't want me to mourn over our separation forever, and from what she's told me in my visits to see her in the nursery home, she's had one hell of a life. It...It still feels so weird, to have skipped so much of my life-without actually skipping it. My life paused, but time didn't. It's something I've had to get used to, but it's been far long enough to get a grip of reality now. I'm okay, Tony." 

     Tony wasn't going to cry....he wasn't going to cry...Of course he wouldn't cry... would he? Thank God he didn't, he would have felt pathetic. He just looked at Steve, observing his captivating eyes and feeling as though he would melt. He didn't know what to say, feeling out of his element with something so sentimental.  _Don't back down, Tony. Don't shrink yourself, don't just blow this all off because you don't know how to word things right. Steve is spilling his heart out to you._ Tony smiled, "I'm just really happy that you're happy, Cap." was the best he could manage right now, but Steve understood. He knew Tony was never good with speaking his emotions, and he accepted this and was here to support him. He knew there was more behind Tony than his words, an entire world... a universe.

      "I'm just...I can't believe you're with me. I'm telling you man, you really set your bar down low for this one." Tony meant it as a joke, but Steve saw right through it. His eyes got more serious. 

     "Tony Stark, don't you dare try to place yourself below me. You mean just as much to me as I mean to you, if not more. You're brilliant! You're so...You just-There's so much to you, so much knowledge and bravery. You're so charismatic and caring, don'g argue with me on this I can see through your outer layer, _Stark_." Steve pointed an accusing finger at the playboy, a smile etching onto his lips after a few seconds.

     Their lips met in an instant, Tony's mouth surely tasted like some odd mixture of beer and scotch, but Steve didn't seem to care at all. His hand gingerly grazed the back of Tony's neck, moving until it rests on the side of his face. Steve seemed to like putting his hand there when they kissed, Tony noticed. 

     Before Tony realized he was moving, his back was against the couch cushions. His head was pressed into the armchair, his forehead pressed against Steve's. He could feel his chest tightening as Steve's hand grazed up Tony's stomach, pushing the fabric of his tethered AC/DC shirt up to his neck. His hand ran across the skin where the Arc Reactor used to be, lingering there for a few moments. "I always wondered how it would have felt to touch it." he said softly, as if mourning the loss of the blue light. Tony smiled, moving his hand to place it over Steve's. 

     "You shoulda' asked, I would have let ya." the smirk on his lips was wiped off by another kiss. Steve's tongue swept slowly along Tony's bottom lip and he drove him crazy. Steve purposefully kissed so slowly yet so powerfully, it made Tony want more but Steve remained at snail pace. Tony raised his hips up slightly, figuring if he didn't get a say in the kisses then he'd get a say in some other way. Steve inhale sharply as Tony's crotch grazed into his hip. Tony paused, hoping that wasn't too far. Steve obviously didn't mind, moving to pin Tony's hands on either side of his head as he dove his tongue deeper into the other's mouth. Did being superhuman automatically make you a super good kisser, or was Steve just a natural? Either way, Tony felt hypnotized by the sudden rush of lust that washed over his entire body.

     "God, Steve, you're so g-" 

     "Incoming call from Pointbreak." Tony's eyes shot open, looking directly into Steve's equally startled gaze. "Uhm-" Steve clambered off of Tony, his face gone impossibly red as he sat back up, straddling Tony in doing so. The pressure put in his crotch didn't help the situation. 

      Thor's voice boomed through the intercom placed on the wall, "Steven! Are you there? I tried calling your device of communication, but you didn't answer!" Tony forgot all about his little jealousy thing over Thor, completely letting it wash by since him and Steve were a thing now. In fact, Steve didn't even know about that fiasco and he wanted to keep it that way. Steve eyed the intercom with embarrassment, looking back down at Tony. 

     "I didn't tell Jarvis to answer!" mouthed Tony, his faint whisper sounding like a silent scream, if that was possible. Steve looked back up at the intercom, reluctantly getting up off from Tony and walking towards it. 

     "St-"  
     "Hey Thor! What's going on?" Steve kept taking glanced at Tony, who was now casually sipping the other glass of water Steve had poured for him earlier. 

     "Steve, good to speak to you again! I miss having you bid me company! I think Sif especially enjoyed your visit, it seems she has a 'thing' for you, as Midgards would say." his chuckle boomed through the speaker on the wall, very much resembling the affect of thunder during a storm. Steve chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. 

      "Yes, well, she and the warriors three all make great drinking companions, I'll tell you that. I had fun, I really did." Steve stopped looking over at Tony. Tony tried to think nothing of it, getting up from the couch and walking back to the bar. 

      "Please come back to visit when you can! Although I'll make sure Loki doesn't try anymore of his tricks...Again, I'm sorry on his behalf."

       Steve shrugged, "In all honesty, seeing another me didn't shock me as much as I thought it would. I had no idea Loki could shape shift!" Thor's laughter was louder this time, and Tony did his best to drown out the conversation with a gulp of a strawberry tequila. He focused on making a taste that Steve would like, wondering if he liked blueberry as he mixed it with the strawberry on some ice. He shook it up,figuring he might as well put in a tinge of coconut before pouring the fruit mixture into an ice cold glass. 

     "You really are the best, Steve. You are of my highest appreciation..." Tony tuned back out, taking a sip from the drink he made for Steve. 

     "-friend!" Tony grimaced, taking another sip. 

     "No, you are!" the two of the blond beefcakes were laughing together now, and Tony chugged down the rest of Steve's drink. 

     By the time the conversation ended, Tony had made three different concoctions for Steve, and drank all of them. Steve didn't even realize Tony had moved until he turned to face the couch and saw he had migrated to the bar. Steve gave Tony a chastising look as he walked over to the bar, taking a seat. Tony perked up at the returned attention, putting on a playful smirk as he leaned over the counter.

     "What will you have, sir?"

     Steve chuckled, "Surprise me, bartender." Tony winked at him, turning away to grab more coconut and blueberry flavors. 

     "Say...You don't happen to be seeing anyone, are you? I can't help but notice how handsome you are."  _Oh my God._

Tony turned back to face Steve, preparing his beverage for him. "And what if I'm not?" Tony asked, raising a playful brow as he glanced up at Steve. The other leaned in closer, "Well then, I think I'd have to ask you out on a date sometime, what do you say?" Tony eyed Steve, pouring his drink into an iced cup and sliding it over to him. 

     "I usually don't just let anyone sweep me off my feet, but since I'm sleeping beauty and you look like quite the prince," Steve couldn't do it anymore, a loud giggle erupting from his mouth. Tony loved the sound of Steve's laugh, it actually felt like his heart was warming to the sound. Steve met Tony halfway, his lips tasting like the drink Tony prepared for him-

     "Pointbreak has ended the call." 

     Tony reeled backwards, Steve doing the same as they both jerked their heads to look at the intercom. They looked back at each other with wide eyes.

     "You don't suppose he heard all of that, do you?" Tony asked as Steve's cheeks looked as though they've been pinched. 

      _He totally heard all of that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hohohooooo lets see how this all plays out shall we? also dont think i forgot about the whole pepper throwing a stiletto at tony, i so am gonna write that when i can fit it in there. OH YEAH ALSO: i'm going to write another stony (ik ik im way over my head) and im thinking it will be along the lines of steve and tony being born in the same time period and they meet up at that dance that howard showed off his flying car invention from the first captain america movie! please comment and tell me if u would read it, because i have soo many good plans for that one. also its going to be a teenager AU so i'll make them about 18 or so years old (aka a 40s beardless tony)


	5. Uh Oh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve eventually talks to Thor again, and Thor seems to be acting the same. Out of guilt, Steve invites Thor to come visit the tower as a small get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmygod i cant wait for this ohohoh.. poor guilty steve. ALSO i totally recommend you listen to this amazing stony playlist on 8tracks V V V V  
> https://8tracks.com/tam-drake/was-it-worth-it  
> i love it SOO much i always listen to it when i write this story!~~

     "You what?!" Tony was currently driving through heavy traffic, struggling to hear Steve's voice clearly through the speaker in his car. His phone service was great, but Steve's rock of a phone didn't do so well. Tony made a mental note to upgrade Steve's cell before it drove him crazy. There was more static before Steve's voice was clear enough to understand, "I invited Thor over to the tower out of panic, I felt  guilty! He's one of my best friends and he has no idea that we're an item." Tony sighed, making a sharp turn when the light had just turned red. He wasn't the best at abiding the rules of the road, but being one of Earth's mightiest heroes and all that junk helped him get away with it.

     "So...Thor supposedly didn't hear us having a wrestling match with our tongues? As in, he hasn't shown you any reaction to it, so you're just assuming he doesn't know." Steve sighed, sounding more irritated by the minute. "I...He didn't hear us, I'm positive. He would have brought it up or something, he's a pretty upfront kind of guy if you haven't noticed." that was true, Thor definitely wasn't one to stand at the sidelines. 

     "When's he coming over? I'm a few over for drinks tonight, so if he wanted to bring some of his special Asgardian alcohol," Tony made a mocking deep imitation of Thor's voice as he said that. Steve chuckled, "I'm not sure...I'll ask him now and get back to you, sound good?" Tony smiled, "Yeah, that's great." 

     "Bye Tony." Steve said it as though he was going to follow it up with something, but stopped himself short. Tony nodded as a goodbye even though Steve couldn't see it. Once the call ended, Tony took in a deep breath and let it out. _He felt...tense? The idea of Thor visiting was great and all, but he had a feeling that the brute knew about him and Steve. Now, Tony and Thor get along just fine...most of the time. Although, the thought of Thor finding out about them this soon set his nerves on end just a little. God, Tony felt like a damn teenager meeting Steve's dad for the first time._

_*_

     "Tony, when I said do your paperwork for the BioMech engineering deal, that didn't mean make Jarvis do all the work for you." Pepper was hot on Tony's heals once he got back to the tower, her own heals clicking lightly as she followed him to the elevator. "You need to be more serious about these kinds of things, bio-mechanics is progressing every second, and for good reason." Tony nodded, trying his best to look like he was paying attention. "Pep, I know, but Jarvis can handle some stuff here and there. Hell, we both know he does it better than I do. I should promote him." Pepper gave him that look she gave when she didn't think his joke was very funny. 

     Tony sighed as the elevator started going up, "Okay, fine. I will be more serious if that's what you want." they both knew that was a lie. Once the doors opened, Tony rushed out of the elevator but Pepper followed. "Not so fast, Tony. I still want to talk to you about something-" Tony knew where this was headed. He turned sharply to face Pepper, the woman stopping just a foot in front of him. Her eyes were sharp with seriousness.  _Well, there's no getting out of this one._

     He crossed his arms defensively, "If this is about star spangled daydream, we're doing fine. More than fine, actually, peachy." Pepper smiled lightly, taking some of the tension out of the air between them. "I know...I just...I want to really make sure you guys do okay. I'm more worried about you, Tony. You've told me about the nightmare, and I've seen how it's affected you. You have PTSD, that's always something that will be an obstacle for you. Although you and everyone else know this, it still has to be addressed when needed." Tony laughed, the kind of laugh you make when you're inwardly panicking and don't want to show it.

     "I...Pepper, it's not like I can't keep this under control. I haven't had a problem with it lately, and I'm doing just fine now! You don't have to fret over every little thing wrong with me now because I'm dating Steve. I know you care bout him a lot and you don't want to see him hurt, well neither do I." 

     "Yes well, sometimes you hurt the ones you try your hardest not to." 

     Tony's eyes snapped to look at hers. He knew this was true, and she knew the sentence would upset him. She was saying it on purpose, to see how he'd react. It was a test, to see how easily he'd snap. She knew how to test Tony and what would make him budge, but she meant it well. She wasn't one to be too intrusive, but this was definitely a foreign situation for the both of them.

     "Just...Be careful with Steve. I know he will do the same for you. You're in good hands, Tony." he smiled, looking away as he nodded. He placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking it gently before letting go. She took that as his thank you, nodding once before turning back to the elevator. 

     " _Thanks, mom._ " he mumbled, walking the opposite direction with his back towards her. There he goes, ruining the heartfelt moment. A sharp pain hit suddenly at the back of his head. "Shit!" he hissed, bending over and holding his hand to his head. He looked over his shoulder, glaring at a smiling Pepper with a crooked stand as she stood with only one stiletto on. "You're welcome, _son_." 

     "You're not getting this back!" Tony yelled as the elevator door began to close. 

     "They're last season anyway." she said smartly just before the doors closed. Tony scowled, looking down at the shoe angrily. He decided to leave it there, making his way towards his bedroom with his hand still holding the back of his head.

      He walked through the entrance of his room, already undressing as he stumbled to his closet. "Give me something snazzy." he commanded, his closet sliding open as his clothes spun by inside. Once the suits were presented, the clothes stopped moving. He took a step forward, his eyes catching on his navy blue suit. The tie that adorned it was a crisscross pattern in gold, one of his favorites. He began piecing the suit together on his body just as his bedroom doors opened. 

     "Oh, sorry to barge in." Steve apologized, not sounding very sorry when his eyes landed on Tony's bare chest. Tony smirked, buttoning his collar shirt. "You peeping bastard." he said with no bite, accepting a peck on the lips from the golden boy. Steve chuckled, helping himself to tying Tony's tie with careful fingers. He was always better at this than Tony was. 

     "Thor said he'd be on his way."

      Tony nodded, "Good, when?" 

     A sudden rumble sounded through the air, like the faint sound of an earthquake except more short lived. Steve tilted his head to the side, smiling at Tony with a humored expression on his face. "That answered your question, huh?" Tony gingerly flicked Steve on the nose, leaning in to return the kiss from earlier before sliding into his jacket suit and buttoning it. "You might as well get dressed too, people will start showing up soon." Steve took a step back, about to turn towards the door and leave before he stopped himself. "You know, you sure do have a good timing for parties. I'm starting to think you have some sort of magic touch for this sort of thing." Tony raised a brow, "You're saying that as if I don't already."

*

     Sure enough, people were soon flooding the 18th floor of the tower. Steve recognized a few people, but most of them were new to him. They seemed more serious and Steve couldn't help but notice the majority of them had a prosthetic replacement of one limb or another. A woman walked past Steve confidently with a prosthetic leg that was glowing an angelic pink light. A few men were sporting hands that weren't covered in human skin. It must have something to do with business, thought Steve as he maneuvered his way through the crowds. Thor had arrived just as the guests did, getting mixed in with them. It couldn't be that hard to find a 6"4 demigod, right? 

     Steve caught eyes on a head of tussled blond hair, making his way hurriedly towards it just as the lights dimmed. Everyone turned around to see Tony standing in a spotlight, everyone beginning to applaud. He bowed, holding up a glass of wine with grace. "I'd like to propose a thank you to everyone from BioMech corp. for attending the party tonight. I raise my glass as an appreciation to all of you who are working hard with Stark industries, keep up the good work." another round of applauds sounded along with a few whistles before the lights returned and the music continued. 

     Steve smiled, his attention drawn to Tony as he exited the stage. He made a beeline towards him, hoping to get to him before someone else did. People were already clotting around Tony, making it nearly impossible to reach him. Steve was tall enough to catch sight of Tony over the heads of businessmen, their eyes catching a glimpse of one another. Tony gave Steve a quick wink before his attention was caught by a woman with a voice that certainly travels. A heavy hand fell onto Steve's shoulder, startling him more than the loud voice of the woman. 

     "Rogers!" Thor's voiced boomed, _now talk about voices that can travel._ Steve grabbed Thor's hand in his, pulling him in for a hug and a pat on the back. "Thor! I missed you, man!" Thor patted Steve gingerly on the back, pulling them apart so he could look at the other's face. "I have to admit, Earth is dearly missed. I haven't been in the tower of Stark for a long while. It feels very...home." Steve nodded, his smile big and dorky but he didn't care. "I feel the same way, it's great to be back for a little while before I find a good place in Brooklyn. 

_In all honesty, Steve almost forgot about Brooklyn, he was so caught up in Tony that he hasn't payed mind to actually getting his own place. He still wanted to purchase his own home, not wanting to rush things with Tony. I mean, technically he was living with the guy, but only temporarily and for good reason. He wondered if he would ever move in with Tony, assuming that he had many other homes than the tower-_

"Move to Asgard!" Thor said jokingly, causing another round of laughs between the two. "I'd have to change my name to Captain Asgard." Thor chuckled, the deep rumble sounding as if a storm was rolling in. Steve never got used to that. "The name suits you well, I admit." the loud music required the two men to stand closer to each other in order to hear one another. Well, Steve could hear Thor just fine, but he could feel his voice being drowned out by the live performances. Thor offered the small bottle in his hand to Steve, a mischievous grin on his face. _He must be spending more time with his brother._

"Let's add some taste to our beverages, hm?" Thor suggested, placing his arm around Steve's shoulders as he headed the two of them towards the bar. Steve was slightly reluctant, remembering the strong effects the mysterious liquid had on him last time. It didn't intoxicate him enough to put him in danger of doing something outrageously stupid, but it certainly had an affect on him that Steve never got out of beer. Thor took a seat on one of the bar stools, slapping the small bottle of his alcohol on the counter. "We'll take two glasses of beer, anything is fine." 

     Thor turned to Steve, a smile on his face that had a hidden meaning. Steve knew that look, it was a challenge proposal. Two large glasses slid towards the two men, Thor more than eager to add his own kick to them. Steve and him both took a few gulps from their drinks, downing about a third to make room. Thor excitedly added the crimson red liquid to their glasses. Steve watched as the red fused with the yellowed drinks to form a rusty color. They clinked their classes together, "For friendship." Thor said, Steve repeating the words before they chugged away at their drinks. The taste of Asgardian alcohol was definitely an odd one, a deep taste of a fruit that Steve was sure you can't find on Earth was heavy in the liquid. 

     His head instantly began to feel lighter, his breathing slowing to a snail pace and his muscles relaxed. Thor was already on his second glass of alcohol, this time filling the once empty cup half way with crimson. Steve's eyes widened, "You gonna mix that?" Thor laughed, "Nonsense, this is how we drink it in Asgard. No need for mixing, I am a strong man with an even stronger tolerance." Steve was doubtful, his mind not clouded enough to realize Thor was on the road to becoming absolute shitfaced.

     Yep, that previous statement was pretty accurate. Just 20 minutes later and Thor's balance was wavering as he rocked from side to side on his seat. The stool was squeaking as though it would bust. Steve stuck to regular alcohol after the small amount of Thor's addition in the first round. Thor, on the other hand, drank up the rest of his ail with ease. His shoulders were slack and his eyes looked foggy as Steve struggled to keep Thor balanced. "I think we should settle you down somewhere before you collapse." Steve suggested, standing from the stool. Thor clasped his hand hardily on Steve's side, "Nonsense! The fun is just beginning, is it not?"

      Steve's laugh was forced, although he knew he was worrying for no good reason. He sat back down, hearing approaching giggles just as he did so. Two women and a man approached the two blond beefcakes, all three of them obviously a little under the influence. "You're Thor, aren't you? Thor, Iron Man, and Captain America all under one roof! The press would be having a field day if they knew about this!" Steve smiled, "I'm sure they already do, they've got more eyes than Shield." Thor laughed at that, the two men leaving the other three confused. 

     A woman with beautiful dark skin and thick arms wrapped one of them around Steve's shoulders, "I always thought you were the cutest." she giggled, her breath heavy with mint and alcohol. Steve smiled, "Really? I'm not too sure about that one." Steve had Tony in mind when he said this, but Thor's eyes flicked to Steve's and that's when he realized his error. Thor stood up on wobbly feet, placing his own arms around Steve, pushing the other woman's arm away with his own. "I, for one, definitely agree." the three guests gasped, the man hooting and the other woman clapping her hands together. 

     "Am I seeing a romance?" asked the man, biting the olive that stuck from the toothpick in his empty wine glass. Steve felt his face get hot, "No-" Thor leaned his head against Steve's, "Ah, of course! Steven and I are the match made in Valhalla!" Steve felt a little uncomfortable, knowing this was all a joke but fearing the heavy rate of alcohol that was intoxicating the people around him. "I-"

     "Tony would argue with me on that, wouldn't he?" Steve's eyes widened, turning his head to look at Thor. Their noses were practically touching and the scent of foreign berries was heavy on Thor's tongue. "What do you mean?" Steve tried to play it off, but the look in Thor's eyes said that he knew very well what he was speaking of. "You and the man of iron, I heard you making a rather...sweet notion to one another." Steve felt his stomach sink, all the sounds surrounding him beginning to be too much. The group of three, thank God, have had their drunken attention drawn to something else, wondering off. 

     "Thor, I wanted to tell you but-" 

     His words were cut off as the Asgardian alcohol was refreshed on his tongue. Thor's beard brushed against Steve's face, Steve's mind buzzing with a battlefield of emotions. He finally was able to connect his actions to his thoughts, pushing Thor away with an extremely brutish force. Steve was about to yell, to say something that would knock the sense into Thor's thick skull, but his attention turned on the person standing a few feet away from them. He looked to his left to see Tony standing there, his face blank except his eyes. They looked deceived, infuriated, and sad.

_FUCK._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohshitOHSHITOHHHSHITTT!!! hohohOOOO i kind of winged this but DAMN is this getting good. also i'm sure we'll witness more stiletto throwing to steve's expense in the next chapter ohhhh boy oh boy oh boy... ah what better way to end a chapter than with a big FUCK


	6. It's Not What It Looks Like!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has to make a decision, with the help of Natasha and Pepper (bless them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT THE TEXT TO WORK FINALLY!! actually i didn't do anything but i guess it decided to work again so that's good~ xoxo

It felt as if the music stopped and everyone in the room halted to look at Steve; that's how powerful the emotions in Tony's eyes were. His right hand clenched, and Steve thought he was going to summon an iron fist and pound both him and Thor in the face with it. Instead, he turned sharply on his heel and walked away. Steve got up to follow him, to plead for time to explain himself. He felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder, shoving it away without listening to Thor's confused mumbles.

     Steve didn't take into account how many people really were in this room until now, trying his best not to bump into anyone and send them off balance in case they were wearing a prosthetic leg or two. It seemed like just about every other person in this damn room had black hair, and everyone seemed to blend in. Tony was the needle in the haystack and Steve was desperate to find it. He knew his fingers would get pricked as soon as he found the needle, but he didn't care. Tony has a reason to be upset, but if this fuck up ruins their entire relationship...Steve shuddered at the thought, anxiety rushing over him. His chest tightened and he felt scared.

     Did Tony not realize that Steve pushed Thor away? That Thor was so obviously drunk and red faced. Then again...in the moment, seeing something like that, all rational thinking wouldn't be immediate. Steve tried to imagine seeing Thor kiss Tony, and figured he would feel the same.  _Maybe not Thor...Bruce would be more suitable for the situation, right?_ He tried to clear his head, making his destination wherever Tony was. He needed to clear up this situation.

     But...Steve is probably the last person Tony wants to see right now... _Dammit._ Steve didn't know what to do. If he tried to talk about it to Tony right now, Tony would probably be too angry to even hear the words coming out of his mouth. Maybe it was best to keep his distance from Tony until the party was over?

     He settled on the last thought, bumping rather harshly into someone with his right shoulder in the same breath.

     "Oh, Excuse me. I'm so-" his eyes met with big angry brown ones.  _Shit._ "Tony! I-I didn't mean-I was going to give you som-Wait, I really need to explain to you-" Tony didn't say anything, just stared at Steve. The way his eyes looked was enough to send stabbing guilt into Steve in waves. He took a deep breath, stepping aside out of the cluster of people. He reached for Tony's wrist to gently pull him aside, maybe get him to another room that wasn't filled with loud music and even louder people.

     Tony looked like reluctant, taking a baby step towards Steve- "Well if it isn't the man behind the suit!" Steve and Tony's attention snapped to a man that was probably even taller than Thor. Tony's expression changed to a smitten smile, patting the man on the back as he turned away from Steve to speak to him.  _Was he going to talk to me if that guy didn't show up? Fuck...I guess waiting after the party is a better idea._

     Steve wasn't sure what to do with Thor. He should probably try to get him to just go back to Asgard, although poor Heimdall would have to deal with his drunk ass. He reluctantly started heading back to the bar. He didn't really want to deal with Thor, and god forbid Thor tried to kiss him again. Steve stopped walking, thinking maybe he really should just leave Thor alone and hope he would leave for home soon. Then again...Thor is drunk and leaving him to be in a loud room full of people by himself is kind of mean. Steve would have to confront him about this entire situation, but that conversation will have to wait a day or two. He continued towards the bar, noticing a few new faces stooped over in the bar stools; none of them were Thor.  _Fuck._ Steve began scanning his eyes in the crowds of people, not seeing a tall blond brute anywhere in sight. Steve checked the halls surrounding the room, only to find a few small groups of two or three talking amongst themselves.

     He really needs some fresh air, needing some time to think and piece together his explanation to Tony. He impatiently pounded the button on the elevator, ducking his head as a platter of cocktails almost crashed into him when a server walked by. Once he stood back up straight, the elevator doors opened. Thor was slouched against the wall, slowly sliding to the floor with his hammer was fallen over across his lap.

_So...it can be lifted on an elevator._

     Steve sighed, figuring Thor wasn't going to leave the elevator without a helping hand. He entered just before the doors closed, standing at the corner farthest from the demigod. He was now completely laying on the floor, his knees bending since his legs were too long to stretch across the elevator.

     "I think I have made a mistake, Stephanie." Thor said solemnly. Steve would have assumed Thor wasn't drunk if it weren't for the facts that he was laying on the elevator floor and that he just called Steve Stephanie. Steve nodded, "Yeah, you did...You sober enough to at least stand up? You should probably go back to Asgard...For now, at least. I'll get things cleared up."

     Thor's attempts to stand were clumsy and Steve rushed to help him in fear that if he fell the elevator would break and collapse. He held Thor up, temporarily forgetting about Mjolnir until the hammer tumbled from Thor's lap and began to fall.  _SHIT._ Steve's reflex was to just grab it, forgetting for the moment that he didn't hold the strength to-

      The metal of the hammer's handle was cold and heavy in Steve's firm grip. His eyes widened as he looked down at the hammer he held in his hand, hovering less than an inch over the elevator floor. He stood up slowly from his crouched position, moving the hammer in his hands cautiously in fear of dropping it. "Well this is new." he said to himself, looking at Thor to see his reaction. Thor was so drunk and dazed that all he did was clap and nod approvingly.

     "Well...I guess I'll be holding onto this until we get out of here." he didn't really trust Thor with his weapon of choice when he was drunk. He witnessed in Asgard how much damage could really be done when he got into one of his drunken frenzies. Thor's lucky his dad's got the money to repair the shit he's torn down with that damn thing.

     As soon as they got outside, Steve set the hammer on the ground. He could physically feel a faint, foreign energy running through his veins when he held it. It didn't feel very bestowing of all power, but more like he was committing a crime holding something so formidable that didn't belong to him. Thor ran his hands over his face, looking up into the sky and nearly falling backwards from lack of good balance; he was strangely quiet.

     "I am sorry, Stephano. I have caused you and the pint sized man of metal distress." he actually looked like he was about to cry as he dropped down to his knees and crouched over with his head down low on the dewy grass. Steve crossed his arms, standing a few safe feet away from Thor. "Why did you kiss me?" he asked, voice coming out more stern than he meant it to. Thor shook his head, his body tilting over to one side enough to make him fall over.

     "I...I don't know...I..." Steve was listening more now, ready to hear Thor's explanation. Thor started giggling, facing Steve to present the mustache he had made for himself by ripping out a tuft of grass from the ground and placing it beneath his nose. Steve sighed, looking up at the night sky, "Lord give me strength." he mumbled under his breath darkly.

     "Okay, you're too drunk to discuss anything with me right now so I suggest you call Heimdall and go home. Call me when your breath doesn't reek of alcohol." Steve turned on his heel and started walking the opposite direction into the city. He didn't want to go back to the tower, not yet. He needed to clear his mind and surround himself by city lights. He used to hate this place, hated the bright advertisements and technology that he didn't understand. What was once confusing to him was now a comfort. Sure, he still liked some traditional things, but the feeling of time moving on was just as welcoming as it was scary.

     A sudden loud strike that sounded like thunder emitted from somewhere behind Steve.  _He finally left._ Overall, Steve felt frustrated. He just wanted to invite Thor over and be able to have a drink or two with him and Tony after the party, but everything went to shit. He still didn't know why Thor kissed him. It was obvious that his relationship with the god was growing at a quick pace, but Steve liked it. It was so nice to just kick back and relax with someone that you can relate to.

     Does Thor actually like Steve more than a friend, or was the kiss just an action of drunk stupidity? The way he was acting before he kissed him wasn't the familiar drunkenness Thor usually had under the influence. Instead of being a flat out brutish fool, cheery and loud as could be, he was more...flirtatious. Well, besides the whole kissing thing, he mentioned knowing about Steve and Tony's relationship. Why the hell would he kiss Steve after knowing that? Was it the competitiveness in him, only seeing this all as a game? Steve stopped walking, stepping aside to lean against a brick building and inhaling deeply before letting out a long shaky breath.

     The air wasn't very fresh, the deep scents of street food clogging his nose. Maybe he just needed to sleep on it. As much as he wanted to really clear things with Tony, it all really depended on how willing the other man was to listen to Steve. Steve's phone buzzing brought him out of deep thought. He quickly grabbed the heavy chunk of a phone from his pocket and answered, hoping it was Tony.

     "Hey Steve, a little birdy told me you were sleeping at Stark's place for a few months. How's it going?" Steve was actually relieved to hear Natasha's voice on the other end.

     "Nat, hey! Hey...I'm uh, I'm doing good. I'm guessing that little birdy was Fury." Steve knew as soon as the words his mouth that they weren't so convincing.

     "Steve Rogers, you aren't a good liar so I suggest you spit it out. What happened? It's between you and Tony, I know that for sure. I can't imagine you living under the same roof as him and now having  _something_  happen." Steve sighed, rubbing at the back of his head nervously.  _There's no use in hiding it from Natasha...but would Tony be upset if Steve told her?_

     "I...Me and Tony...are having some troubles, yeah." Natasha scowled and Steve knew he'd have to lay down the whole story before he could end this call.

     "Okay, okay, Tony and I...are dating now." Natasha didn't skip a beat, "I knew it! I fucking knew it! I would have taken a bet on this, but no one was going to lay money down that you and Tony  _weren't_  going to get together." Steve sighed, knowing that the entirety of Shield was just waiting for them to get together made it feel like he had no privacy in his life, which he mostly didn't.

     "Well I'm sorry you didn't get any money out of us." Steve said coldly.

     "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm being an awful friend right now. Okay, you and Tony, yeah? So what went down that put you into a funk?"

     Steve closed his eyes for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts into sentences that would make sense, "Tony was jealous of Thor and I's...budding friendship. That all blew over, right? Everything was perfect then...Thor got drunk and kissed me about an hour ago and Tony saw the whole thing. He won't let me explain the situation to him. I pushed Thor away! I just-I really hate this."

     Natasha made a low whistle, "Wow, Steve, you really got men falling at your feet, huh? I can't say I'm entirely surprised by Thor, I kind of saw that one coming, but damn. I'm sorry your night turned to shit, Steve. Just get a good nights sleep, give your mind a break. If you don't give yourself some time, your brain will turn to mush and then you'll really get yourself into some deep shit." Steve nodded, finalizing his decision to talk to Tony in the morning.

     "I...Okay, I'll do that. Thanks, Natasha. There's a lot I need to get off of my chest, but it's all things that I need to say to Tony so..."

     "I understand. Anyway, I was just calling to see how you were doing and now that I've got my answer, I'll let you get some rest-"

     "Wait, wait, I didn't get to ask you the same. How are you?" Natasha laughed lightly.

      "I'm good. Nick's been calling me into Uptown a lot lately to make some guest appearances in training the newbies, so I'll message you the next time I'm in New York. We haven't hung out in a long time, deal?" Steve smiled, feeling a little less stressed.

     "Deal. Goodnight, Nat."

     "Night, Stevey."

     Steve wondered how he let Natasha get away with that nickname as he slowly began heading back to the Tower. Hopefully, the party was ongoing so Steve could sneak to his room without going noticed by Tony. As much as he really wanted to get this all over with, he ought to listen to Natasha and just sleep on things.

     Voices were heard from inside the tower before Steve even enters, allowing him to feel a little relieved. He noticed the large intricate pattern that was burned into the grass right in front of the tower, remembering Tony's previous remark of Thor not having any courtesy for lawn maintenance. He felt bad for whoever would have patch up Thor's mess, even if it was just a robot.

      Steve crept into the tower as if he was a spy, feeling as though he were intruding in somewhere he wasn't invited. In this case, he might not be, but Steve doubts Tony would kick him out of the tower...would he? Steve tried not to get worked up over the thought, making a beeline for the elevator. He hoped to anything holy that Tony wouldn't be behind those doors.

      The doors opened to a small empty room. Steve sighed in relief, walking in and pressing the button for the floor to his room. Just before the doors closed, someone stuck their hand between the doors to stop them from closing.

     Pepper entered the elevator, making a small noise of surprise from the back of her throat once she realized Steve was backed into the farthest corner. Steve felt relief too soon; he could actually see Pepper's eyes go from neutral to anger.  _Uh oh._

     "Steve Rogers, I don't even know what to say to you right now. I-You...You cheated on Tony?!...with THOR? To think I had so much respect for you! I can't believe-"

     Steve held his hands up in surrender, "Pep-Pepper, please! It's not what it looked like at all-"

     "Oh, I'm sure it wasn't. That's what everyone says, yeah? Yo-"

     "Thor was drunk!  _He_  kissed  _me_  and I pushed him away!"

     "-u kissed-" she cut herself off mid sentence, the words Steve just said processing in her head. She looked like she might believe it, but still looked pretty pissed. "Okay, okay, that sounds more...probable, but Tony said-"

     "Tony saw me push him away, he had to have, I don't know what he could have possibly thought."

     "He told me that you and Thor were kissing, then you pushed him away when you realized he saw you." she looked more tense again, as though restating what Tony has said erased any progress Steve had made in avoiding her rage. Steve sighed, running his hand over his face.

     "I didn't even see Tony until  _after_  I pushed Thor away! Hell, how would I be able to see who was around me when I had long blond hair in my face? As soon as I realized that Thor was kissing me, I shoved him off. He was drunk and I still don't know why he did it in the first place. It's not like him to get like that when he's drunk...I really need to figure that out, but I can't until I clear things up with Tony first." Steve sighed again, feeling tears welling up in his eyes, "I feel like shit."

     Pepper sighed, leaning against the elevator wall next to Steve with her arms dangling at her sides. "Okay...I believe you. You aren't a bad guy and I knew it from the start, I just...I've never seen Tony like this before. He actually messaged me and told me to meet him in the damn bathroom. He was actually crying, at least I knew he was but he tried to hide it when I saw him. He's never like this, that's how I knew he really,  _really_ likes you, Steve."

     Steve's emotions were clashing together. On one hand he felt relieved that Pepper believed him, on the other his heart was practically shattering at the thought of Tony crying because of him.

     "Should I talk to him tonight?" Pepper was silent for a few long moments.

     "I...I think so, yeah. I would normally tell you to just wait and give Tony some space, but I think space is the last thing he needs right now. He needs you, Steve."

     Before Steve knew what he was doing, his arms were securely hooked around Pepper and his head was laying on her shoulder. Her hands on his back was reassuring and he didn't realize how badly he needed a hug. "Thank you, Pepper. I'll make things better, I promise. I'm so sorry." Pepper patted him gently on the back.

     "It's not your fault, Steve. I know you guys will work this out." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOOOoooo dUN DUN DUNN can captain america save the day?! (the answer is yes he can) i hope you guys like the update, sorry again for the delay! (i fixed the text issue i was having, yayy!!)


	7. A Final Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit i took FOREVER to update this i'm so sorry!! i could make up excuses but i don't really have any in all honesty but good news i came up with a cute one shot stony idea that i'll publish soon! i hope you guys enjoyed this and i hope you like the last chapter! xoxoxo

     Steve stood in the elevator for a few minutes after Pepper left. His heartbeat was fast and he felt anxiety fuse with adrenaline in his chest. He needs to clear things up with Tony but...how? What would he say? Would he just explain himself first, in a rush and sounding like an idiot, and hope that Tony believed him? He should let Tony talk first...Let him express what he's feeling. Steve decided that he really wouldn't know what to say or do until the moment happens, so he took  a deep breath and stepped off the elevator.

     Music was seeping through the walls, faint beats being heard from a few rooms ahead the event. Steve slowly made his way there, the music growing louder with every step. He took another deep breath before entering the room, noticing fewer people were sober than drunk. This seemed to be a running theme at any one of Tony's events, even business related ones. Steve stood in front of a poster that was presented in a frame on an easel by the entrance. It was a picture of what appeared to be an ordinary hand, underneath it read the words "Tired of plastic? Try our new genetically enhanced artificial skin. Looks and feels natural!" 

     Steve was stalling, acting interested in the poster as if he was interested in purchasing his own artificial skin prosthetic. He forced himself to keep searching for Tony, avoiding the clumsy drunks and small clusters of conversationalists. His breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of tan skin and black hair, knowing who it belonged to. Tony's hand was on the shoulder of a taller man, both of them laughing about something. Steve couldn't see too well from the angle he was at, but something about Tony's body language didn't hold its usual ego pumped cockiness. It was weird seeing him that way. 

      "-as much as I love the artificial skin idea, I know quite a few people that pride themselves in their injuries. You know, having no shame in their prosthetic...I think it's a good thing, actually, to have the physically disabled be represented positively like that. I still would like to invest in the artificial skin, don't worry yourself about that! I think it's an amazing break through, and it's going to bring you a fortune!" Tony nodded, smiling before taking a sip of his drink. 

     "I agree, Professor. I'll bring you in more customers than you've ever dreamed of." with a shake of their hands and a thank you, the man walked away, heading a bit clumsily to the bar for another round. Steve stood a few feet behind Tony, not sure how to approach him. He had to think fast, before someone else decided to talk to Tony. Steve reached his arm out, his fingers hovering over Tony's shoulder. Tony turned around, his eyes widening when he saw Steve. He mumbled something under his breath before turning back around and walking in the other direction. 

     "Tony!" Steve called out, bumping into a few people to keep up his pace. Tony kept walking, avoiding a drunk individual who was reaching out for him. As soon as Steve followed him into an empty room, Tony turned around swiftly and pushed Steve into the door until it closed.

     "What the _fuck_ do you want from me, huh? You want to waste your time spitting out some fabricated bullshit excuse? Some fucking lie that took you a damn hour to come up with?" Steve was shocked beyond words, he felt fear rising in his chest and he didn't move. He couldn't think with the way Tony's eyes were pinned on him. He looked so angry, so hurt, so...sad. It looked like all the negative emotions he refused to show were all screaming behind those eyes. 

     "I...Tony, please understand that I didn-" 

     "You didn't what? Kiss Thor? Did you honestly think I wouldn't fucking find out one way or another, I was right there for fuck's sake!" his hands tightened on Steve's arms, his nails digging through the fabric. Steve's mind was a blur. He felt drunk despite being completely sober. He was in panic mode, trying to think of anything to defend himself.

     "I didn't kiss him! He-" 

     "He kissed you, it was his fault, right? All of this is Thor's fault, not yours, RIGHT? You didn't flirt with him, _correct?_ He just happened to fucking kiss you for no god damn reason, _it that is, Steve_?" his words felt like venom, and Steve was the prey being injected with it. He felt like he was going to throw up, but vomiting on Tony would only make the situation worse. 

     "Just listen to me _please, I-"_

 _"_ YOU WHAT, ST-"

      "I DIDN'T FUCKING KISS HIM, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! HE WAS DRUNK AND KISSED ME, I DIDN'T FUCKING LEAD HIM ON! I DIDN'T FLIRT WITH HIM! I HAD NO IDEA HE FELT THAT WAY TOWARDS ME! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS, OKAY?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO FUCKING HEAR, BECAUSE THAT'S THE TRUTH! I'M NOT FUCKING LYING, I'M NOT FABRICATING SHIT!" once he started screaming, it shocked him but he couldn't stop, he didn't think he would let his rage get to him like this. He didn't even realize he was feeling rage. Tony's hands let go of Steve's arms and he stumbled back. You could see his expression, bewildered and confused, trying to process what was said. 

     "You...-Thor...How could you not FUCKING NOTICE?! EVEN I DID, AND I REFRAINED FROM SAYING JACK SHIT BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO SEEM LIKE SOME CLINGY JEALOUS SHITHEAD, BUT LOOK HOW WELL THAT WORKED OUT!" his hand gestures were everywhere, Steve was almost certain Tony was going to hit him. 

     "I DIDN'T SEE IT! I JUST...It was nice being friends with someone that wasn't familiar with Earth like me...I mean, the new technology! Of course I understand it now, it's been long enough, but that weird unfamiliarity is always there, and Thor was on some sort of level of understanding with me on it." Steve stopped yelling, trying to calm down, trying to avoid ruining this relationship if it wasn't already beyond mending. Tony turned around, looking out the window that overlooked a part of the city. He focused on a random lit window from a skyscraper not too far off, his mind buzzing. 

     "Why did you let him?" he asked simply. Steve sighed, staying where he stood against the door, not wanting to invade Tony's space.

     "I didn't see it coming, it just...happened. He started getting flirty, but I thought it was just the alcohol talking. I was confused, about to ask him what was going on but he already kissed me then and my gut reaction was to push him away when I realized what was going on...I'm still shocked, Tony, just as much as you are. I don't want this to ruin our relationship...I really, really like you."

     Tony's shoulders got tense. "Don't say shit like that when I'm trying to be pissed at you. I...I over reacted, I guess...But-" 

     "Tony, no, your reaction was completely understandable...I mean, to you, I kissed Thor willingly. If I saw you smooching on Bruce, I'd feel the same way." Tony sighed, shaking his head. 

     "It's not the same...I-Thor-He's...He's Mr.Perfect. He's got the body, the...brains? Well, he isn't a moron, that's for sure. He's just so damn likable and everyone's gotta love Thor. He's a god for fuck's sake...I've got nothing on him! He's everything and I'm just-I'm just a fucking piece of shit with an ego bigger than my fortune. I'm a mirror image of my old man and I hate myself for it. I was actually expecting you and Thor to end up together in someway or another...or maybe some girl that goes to church every Sunday, hell I don't know." Steve felt his heart breaking apart. He knew Tony was hiding emotions, he knew Tony resented himself in some ways, but he didn't know how far of an extent it went. Witnessing it like this was painful and he felt like he would break down in tears any minute. 

     "Hey, Tony...Don't you dare think that I would rather be with anyone but you! Yes, I've loved people before you...Peggy was everything to me, she still has a place in my heart, but the person I love is you, Tony. I don't just love you, I'm _in_ love with you! I know we haven't been in an actual relationship for that long, but I tried denying how I felt about you since the beginning, trying to just hate you right off the bat. We always clashed and I figured you were...Well, what you say you are. But you're not, Tony! You're nothing like your father, not in the ways you see it. What I see in you from Howard is the will to keep trying, to come up with a better plan if the first one fails. You're a damn genius, and you're filled with so much care for others whether you show it or not. I see through your ego, Tony. To me, no one can even compete with you. You've got my heart in your hands and you don't even know it." Steve's words came out in a jumble and he felt a little weird saying it, but it was the truth and he prayed to god that he was on his side for this.

     Tony still wasn't facing him. He stayed silent and Steve was practically drowning in suspense. He knew what he said wasn't half of what he wanted to say, not nearly as expressive as he wanted to be, but he didn't want to overwhelm Tony anymore than he already has. Steve expected Tony to leave the room, maybe blow off some steam for a few hours...days even, before they could talk again. He didn't expect Tony to turn around and face him with tears streaking down his face.

     "I wish you saw me the way I do." was all he got out before Steve had him in his arms, holding him tight. His hand was holding the back of Tony's head, his face in the crook of the other's neck. He felt his own tears forming, leaking over the brim and falling onto Tony's shoulder. "I see you the way you actually are, Tony. You're amazing. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry...I'll talk it out with Thor, get to the bottom of this mess. I'll fix things, alright? I'm sorry I didn't realize how you felt." he could feel Tony's attempt at shaking his head in protest.

     "No, no, it's...it's fine. It's not your fault. This isn't your fault, Steve. I should have let you know how I felt instead of putting on a fucking mask and hiding everything. I can't do that if I want this relationship to work, and I do. I really, really do. I...I like- I love you, I love you more than I'd let myself think."

     Steve pulled back to smile at Tony, running his thumbs over the drying streaks on his face. Tony leaned in, pressing his lips to Steve's desperately. His lips tasted like salt from the tears, and Steve licked them until the flavor faded away. Tony pressed his body against Steve's, backing him into the door. His hand reached behind Steve and locked it. Steve reluctantly pulled his lips away,

     "Tony...You still have people out there..." Tony smirked and Steve felt relived to have him back to his usual self. "They're all drunk anyway." was his argument before sliding his hands under Steve's shirt and licking down his neck. 

     Steve inhaled sharply, feeling goosebumps rise on his skin from Tony's touch. His tongue swirled in a circle on his neck before biting down and sucking. Steve let out a soft grunt, pressing his head to the door and arching his neck. "Tony..." he could feel Tony smirk against his skin. He moved his hands to unbutton Tony's suit, pulling the jacket off his shoulders. Once it was off, he worked at Tony's tie, blindly untying it to the best of his abilities. Once it was loose enough, he tugged it off and ran his fingers down the buttoned line of his shirt. While he worked at the buttons, Tony was occupying Steve's neck with kisses, nips, and licks. Steve pulled at the shirt, freeing it from Tony's well fitted pants. Tony pulled his hands away from Steven's waist, shaking the shirt off impatiently. He undid his belt while kicking off his shoes. Steve couldn't help but chuckle at how eager Tony was. He had no room to make fun because he felt the same way, beginning to work at his own clothes.

     Clumsily but quickly, they were both stripped down to their underwear. Tony eyed the outline of Steve's cock before looking back up to Steve. His smirk was more prominent as he advanced towards the other. Tony's hands snaked up to Steve's chest, his fingers focusing on his nipples and rubbing them gently. Steve could feel his face getting hot, holding back a moan but allowing soft sounds to escape through his teeth.

      "You like that, _Captain_?" Tony whispered roughly into Steve's ear, his facial hair brushing against his skin. The word Captain went straight to his cock, he could feel it pulsating as it got harder. Steve wasn't sure what to do with his hands, the lips lining down his jaw detracting him. Tony lined his hips with Steve's, pressing his hardening erection against Steve's. _Shit that felt good._ Steve's hands moved on their own accord, cupping Tony's ass and pressing his body against his own roughly. Tony let out a small moan as he bit into the thin skin over Steve's collarbone. Steve never realized how much of a biting type Tony is; he also didn't realize how much he would like it. He slid his palms past Tony's ass, moving them around his sides to grasp his cock through the thin fabric covering them. 

     Tony bit down harder, the both of them grunting. Steve hooked his fingers into Tony's underwear, stopping his movements suddenly. Tony could sense his tenseness and pulled away, looking concerned.

     "You sure you want this, right?" Steve asked, his eyes so genuine and voice so soft Tony, couldn't believe his cock was hard and pressing against his stomach with how innocent he looked. Tony nodded exasperatingly, "God, yes. You?" Steve nodded back, continuing to pull down his underwear slowly as he pressed his open mouth against Tony's. He swirled his tongue into his mouth, feeling the small tug of his underwear going over his erection before falling loose around his thighs. He wasted no time taking Tony's cock into his hand, pumping it slowly with a quickening pace. A moan tore from deep within Tony's throat, his hands quickly pulling at the fabric of Steve's briefs. Once he got them down far enough, he took Steve's erection into his hands, running his thumb over the head before twisting his hand around the base expertly. 

     Steve let his head fall back, moaning as his hand quickly slid back and forth. Pre-cum began to leak onto his hands, making it easier to pump faster. Tony leaned his head into the crook of Steve's neck, biting down on it hard and sucking. Just before Tony was bout to lose it, Steve stopped as if he could sense it. He placed his palms against Tony's chest and began walking forward until Tony was leaning against the window. "Turn around," he ordered in a stern tone, Tony obeying it instantly. Something about being exposed to the outside world like this was exhilarating. He knew they shouldn't do it like this, that it was too easy for them to get caught on camera with a drone or something, especially considering they were in the Stark Tower, and paparazzi loved to watch Tony's every move. 

     All critical thinking left when he felt Steve's hot breath against his ear. "Do you have any lube in here?" he asked, his voice rough and deep. It sounded nothing like it normally did, and Tony loved the idea that he may be the only person that actually knows this voice. "Y-Yeah, in the middle right drawer." Steve smirked, "Did you plan this?" 

     "Well, it's always there, you know, in case of emergencies." Steve chuckled pressing a kiss to the delicate skin under Tony's ear before turning around to search for the lube. His hand searched blindly until it grasped a small bottle. As soon as he closed the drawer, he felt Tony's hot body press against his. "Gotcha." he whispered into Steve's ear, nipping at it as he took the bottle from Steve's hand. Steve could only reply with a moan, bending over the desk and pressing his ass against Tony's cock. Tony's hips jerked forward instantly, pre- cum leaking onto Steve's skin and gliding down his thigh. Tony uncapped the bottle, heavily coating a few fingers. He pressed one against Steve's opening, "You ready?" he asked carefully. 

     Steve nodded, his shoulders tense. "Y-es, god, please." Tony felt his cock twitch, slowly pushing his finger into Steve. The captain arched his back, a moan flowing from his mouth and piercing the silence. "Shit-God, yes, a-another one, please." Tony couldn't help but chuckle, "What good manners, Steve. You're not such a good boy now, huh?" he pressed another finger in, moving them in out slowly and carefully before moving faster. Steve's hands clenched into fists, his head leaning down to press against the cool surface of the desk. "Another one, I-I'm ready for the third." 

     Tony put in a third one, very slowly this time, before continuing a steady rhythm. Once Steve relaxed, Tony pulled out his fingers. Steve made a faint grunt of protest. Tony hurriedly lubed up his cock, lining it with Steve. "You read-"

     "Yes! pl-ease, I want you inside me, Tony. I want you so bad,"  Tony didn't need to hear Steve say it twice, beyond eager to fuck Captain America into a desk in front of an exposed window. He placed his hands steadily on Steve's ass, very slowly entering him. Once he was all the way in, he slowly began pulling back out. Steve squirmed, arching his back and pressing against Tony so that he was in him completely again. He moaned, moving back and doing it again. The sight of Steve fucking himself on Tony's cock was enough to make Tony cum, but he couldn't, not yet. Tony leaned back, letting his cock move out of Steve completely before moving back in a little faster this time. Steve's voice cracked as he moaned, bucking his hips and b\pushing against Tony harshly. "Fuck, Tony, this feels...weird, but it's starting to feel so good." 

     Tony couldn't open his mouth without moaning, could barely comprehend what Steve was saying as he began a steady rhythm. The pace began to get faster and sloppier, Steve practically fucking himself on Tony's cock as he thrust into Steve as hard as he could. Steve changed his angle ever so slightly, a loud cry tearing out of him as tony hit his prostate. Tony smirked, sliding and out thrusting back in even harder than before. He began moving faster and harder, angling his cock into Steve's prostate with every thrust. "Tony- Fuck! Shit, Tony, that feels so good. Fuck me harder, please, Tony- God, _oh god_ , I'm going to-I can't last much longer Tony, _shit_." Tony moaned in reply, leaning over to press his mouth against Steve's back and bite the skin there as hard as he could. His teeth slipped against the thin layer of sweat that developed, sliding against his skin and sucking on it. 

     Suddenly, Steve began to push himself up from his stomach. "Wh-What are you-" Tony pulled out, watching as Steve sat up. Pre-cum leaked into his sculpted stomach and ran between his legs. Tony was about to lean in and lick it off, but Steve pushed Tony back and stood. He took a few steps forward turning Tony so that his front half pressed against the window. Tony moaned, looking out into the city's buzzing streets that illuminated the night sky. Steve leaned back and grabbed the lube, putting a generous amount on his slick cock before pressing the head against Tony's ass. 

     "You alright like this?" he asked in that soft voice again. Tony nodded with a moan, trying to gain friction against Steve's cock. Steve placed his hands on the over Tony's, pushing all his body weight against him so that he was completely pressed against the window. The pressure of the cool window on his cock felt overwhelmingly good. He tried to push back into Steve with his hips, but he couldn't move. The feeling of being dominated made his adrenaline spike to a peak. "Just put it in me, you're gonna feel so good Steve." Steve felt reluctant,"A-Are you sure?" Tony moaned impatiently. 

     Steve took that as his cue, slowly, very slowly, sliding into Tony. Tony grunted, fidgeting for a few seconds before forcing himself to relax around Steve. Steve pushed in carefully until he his head was pressed into Tony's prostate. Tony made what sounded between a moan and a cry, his hot breath causing puffs of white to appear on the window. Steve pulled out halfway before pushing back in. Their sweat was intermingling, combining into droplets and leaking down their hot skin. "Faster, ha-rder." Tony commanded, though it sounded more like a plead. Steve obliged, quickening his speed and putting more pressure into it. Within a minute, Steve was pounding into Tony full force. Tony completely forgot Steve was superhuman until he realized just how hard he was thrusting into his prostate. 

     He started seeing white, his moans uncontrollably loud and constant as he allowed himself to be fucked senseless into a window. His cock was leaking cum slowly, causing it to slide against the glass in jerky movements. Steve seemed to notice, moving one of his hands to wrap around Tony's cock and pump it up and down. He soon gained rhythm, his pumps just as quick as the thrusts he was pounding into Tony. A dull thump was heard faintly through their loud moans and heavy takes of breath as Tony's body was being mercilessly fucked into the glass.

     "Steve- Steve, I ca-I'm going to c-" a cry was torn from him, his head leaning back as Steve licked the sweat from his neck. He wiped his come covered hand against Tony's stomach, moving his hands to play with Tony's nipples as he thrust into him one last time before cumming into him. The hot white liquid leaked from Tony's ass, spilling between his thighs and down his legs. 

     The both of them stood there for a while, breathing heavily, chests heaving. " _Thank god your a good fuck._ " Tony breathed out, leaning his weight against Steve. Steve chuckled, "I could say the same for you," he sighed into the other's neck, pressing ginger kisses onto his sweat coated skin. 

 

     "It appears they have most certainly made up, Ms.Potts." Jarvis informed Pepper as she stood at the bar, watching as the room emptied of its drunk guests.

     " _I know, I could hear it from here._ " she mumbled, downing another shot. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG i was literally so tempted to make tony say "ai ai, captain!" bc its 7 am now and ive been writing thing since like 2 am and im an absolute mess. to any of u wanting a threesome of thor, tony, and steve im sorry! if u guys really want,i could add a small chapter of that >;) im so thankful for all my readers, and thank u so much for all the kind comments and kudos! i love u all! xoxoxo <3 <3 <3 see you again soon! xx

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have a beta so if there are any grammar mistakes, i apologize! if it's bothering you a lot, feel free to tell me and i will correct any errors pointed out <3 thank you!


End file.
